The Spark
by refloc
Summary: It was growing the spark. Or so she thought. But Artemis had just betrayed her. And not just her. The People. And he was smiling. The whole time. NOTHING new. I was editing. Sorry.
1. A Prickly Feeling

**Those of you who know me, read on. If you don't, skip this part, and go directly to the story. If you like it, you'll come back and read this anyway. I like long intros, and this one is.**

**I must tell you I'm working on a really good story. So good, it's taking a long time. Bleh. Like Hitting Hard, it's a never been done before la de da. When I'm closer to finishing it, I'll reveal my secret. Maybe in a few chapters, I'll give you a hint. The few of you who already know— Don't you _DARE_ tell anyone!**

**Anyway, for all the sweet people who reviewed my other stories, we'll try. I know everyone else who's tried this hasn't done so well, at least as far as reviews, and whatnot. This does happen six months after the Opal Deception… And I will not disappoint you like Colfer did. (with someone you love dying)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the things I own. The things I own are the things not owned by Colfer. Colfer owns everything except the things I own. The things Colfer own are the things I do not own. :) Try that one, all you people who think you're the next Artemis Fowl.**

* * *

Commander Sool glanced at the door again. There usually wasn't anyone here this late, but it was always best to make sure. Well, there were officers here, but not civilians. Officers knocked. Civilians did not. And his secretary wasn't there to make them wait. 

Satisfied no one would burst in on him, he opened a document, and began to add to the plan. _His_ plan. A good plan, that would bring him even more money. Not directly. Everyone else thought he was middle-class, with a nice salary, and was a Council pet.

Or course, if you added the earnings of his false identities on the black market, Commander Sool was probably one of the richest people on, and in, Earth. And a very powerful one.

But there was, as always, the problem of more. For years, he had been working on a plan. One that others had tried in the past, and failed miserably at. He would not. He knew the secret to winning the power, and wealth, and position that he wanted. It was very simple, really, when you studied the mistakes made by others in the past.

Artemis Fowl, and Holly Short. An unstoppable combination. If he hadn't mistrusted Short so much, he would have left her alone. She was a good officer, and what she did well looked good for him too. But now, what she did was more limited. She had to battle through the police if she wanted to do anything. And she didn't have the law on her side.

The biggest problem, as everyone knew, was Artemis Fowl. Whenever he teamed with the fairies, they won. Whenever he went against them, he won. It was simple. And this time, Artemis Fowl would be helping Sool. Perhaps not willingly, but he would.

* * *

Holly studied the notes that Mulch had brought her. She could hardly read them, but at least she had them. She had been shocked when she learned about the places he'd been and the things he'd done to get them. Mulch was a good man, in a strange, smelly way. Loyal, though he would have died before admitting it. Loyal sounded too much like a sidekick. A word that was taboo in his hearing. If you said it…

Never mind the consequences.

It had happened again. This person— who ever so appropriately called themselves '_Alpha_', had organized another break-in. One to occur tomorrow morning at two. Lately, she had begun to see a pattern in things. A pattern that she did not like, to say the least.

They were breaking into labs. Private, business, government. But always some kind of research facility. Destroying information. Holly had no doubt it was carefully photographed first, or recorded in some way.

Why, no one knew. But when someone was collecting information, they usually meant to do something with it.

It was a shame she couldn't talk to Artemis. Like Professor Moriarty, he would probably be able to solve it sitting on his bed. But Sool had found out about it, and had almost managed to arrest her on the charge that she was communicating information of national security matters with an enemy to state _and_ using unlicensed LEP equipment. Foaly had warned her in time, she had told Fowl, and quickly destroyed the evidence.

Now, she was on her own. She could handle things, of course, but it was nice having a genius or two on your side. And Foaly was usually too busy to help.

Foaly. She might try him now.

After a few minutes of waiting, she finally got through to him. He'd given her the number that cut through all the transfers, but he liked to talk, and was usually on the phone with someone.

"Hello, Holly. How fares it in the world of civilians?"

Holly gritted her teeth, determined to pull his tail very hard, as soon as she got the chance. "Not so well, pony-boy. I need your inside knowledge. On labs. I want you to match something with a description, so I can figure out the target and whatnot."

There was a crunch, that could only mean carrots. "My feelings are hurt. But you need me. Typical unappreciated genius. What is it?"

One by one, she ticked of a list of steps for the break-in, pausing here and there to let Foaly take notes. When she was done, she waited, as Foaly assessed what the security would have to be for steps like that to be taken.

Finally, he snorted.

"What is it, Foaly?" Holly sat up eagerly, reaching for a pad of paper. "Come on. I'll buy you a crate of carrots sometime."

"For real?" asked Foaly slyly.

"Maybe. Now go on and tell me. It's important!"

Foaly laughed, amused by the notes in front of him. "There _is_ no lab like that. Not even Koboi was that nuts. What kind of paranoid idiot would install… all of _that_? It's pretty useless, if your as determined as this guy obviously is, though I must say some of these inventions were quite clever. They sound like some of mine. Something _I_ would think up. Being as clever as I am, you know. But he'll get in, if he doesn't mess up anything."

Holly sighed, and pushed the pad of paper away, dropping the pen. "Oh well. Thanks anyways, Foaly."

"Yep. Bye, Holly."

Slowly, she got to her feet, stretched, and left for home. Mulch was already gone. It was no use staying any longer. The cooler was safe, as was the stapler in her drawer.

* * *

At home, she ate, and took a long, late jog around the park a mile from her house. It was pretty safe. She knew the officer on the beat, and not many people cared to mess with Holly Short once they had felt her fists. It wasn't something you did twice.

After a while though, she was done running, and took off for home. It was _really_ late tonight. Almost twelve. She hadn't been out this late for months. And she had to get up at five tomorrow morning. At the latest. She had a meeting with a potential client.

Holly played Foaly's words over in her head again. There had to be a lab like that. Somewhere. Mulch had never given her false information before, though she supposed there was always a first time.

Maybe though. She ought to question him again.

Slowly, she punched in his number on her cell phone, as she walked into her house. He would pay her back in the morning, but it was worth it. The break-in would happen in two hours.

"What do _you_ want?" mumbled Mulch. Nothing would convince him that sleep and food weren't the most important things in the universe. That, and whatever you could swipe from someone else's back pocket.

"That information you gave me, Mulch. Are you sure it's all correct?"

"Why?" asked Mulch, in an injured tone. "Don't you trust me, officer? Of _course_ it's correct!"

"Because Foaly said there was no lab like that. He said not even Koboi was that paranoid. He said most of the things sounded like something he'd do, and the lab was created by some kind of paranoid idiot, no doubt."

"Well, did you ever stop to ask him if it was _his_ lab?" There was a rustling, and Holly could just picture Mulch getting out of bed, and padding to the cooler for something to eat. _If_ he hadn't already cleaned it out earlier that evening. Which he probably had.

Then it struck her. Foaly's lab. Yes. It all made since. She could see someone breaking into it that way. And getting away with it… and—

"It's his lab!" she gasped. "You're right, it is!"

"That's nice. I hope they take all of his carrots."

"Listen to me!" Holly began to pick up the things she'd need. "If I get caught, Sool will have me arrested for something or other. And no one will believe me. Tell me how to get into the techie's area without getting caught. And hurry! Please!"

"So you're going to play the break and enter game too? Easy. Use Julius's old field card. The one I swiped from him, and I gave you a few months ago? I'll bet it still works."

Holly bit her lip, but smiled slightly. Julius wouldn't mind the swiping now. He couldn't. "Thanks Mulch. I'll make it up to you tomorrow. I've got to go. Bye, stinker."

* * *

Police Plaza was quiet, in the middle of the day— or night, depending on how you thought about it. Just the smaller shift, a few officers going in and out. Holly was careful to stay away from the cameras. She didn't want to be stopped.

Quickly, she made her way to the back of the building, using Julius's old field card to override the alarms and codes, and get inside. It scared her in a way. The quiet and darkness of the back halls. She hadn't been in here in a long time. She felt like there had been a blue rinse, and only she had survived. That she had been here yesterday, and nothing had happened.

She came to the door that led into the techies area, and started to pull out the card again. Then she stopped. It was already open. The break-in had started. Someone had gotten there before her. Who knew when?

Throwing caution to the faint of heart, Holly began to run, wincing at the sound her tennis shoes made against the title floor. But it didn't matter now. She had to stop whoever it was that Alpha had sent, before any of Foaly's information was destroyed. And maybe, just maybe, she would be able to find something out about what was going on.

Up ahead, she could hear voices. That was not good. Especially since she would likely be detained at the least. Most people's reaction, particularly that of a LEP officer, was to draw their gun and shoot whatever came flying at you. With a stun gun, certainly, but by then, it would be too late.

Holly had two seconds to think. Not a lot. Being in an impulsive mood, she drew her own gun, which was licensed, so the Sool wouldn't have her arrested, and flew around the corner.

In front of her were Trouble and Vein. Their turn to do the late night shift. Morning, actually. Like she'd thought, both of them reached for their guns without thinking.

Hoping she didn't hit anyone, Holly fired, sending Vein's gun spinning out of his hand. Trouble's burst barely missed her. Holly slammed into him, throwing him against the wall, and sprinted on, leaving behind a very confused pair.

She tumbled through the door of Foaly's lab a moment later, instinctively shooting the first thing that moved, and then the other. Two men out flat on the ground.

But she wasn't going to be done that quickly. She could hear Trouble and Vein running through the rooms behind her. Ah well. They'd be here any second. No use fighting with them. After all, she'd just shot at one of them, and body slammed the other.

Trouble's arms closed around her from behind, pinning her tightly against his chest, and Vein stepped around into view, grabbing her gun.

Now that the two men were down, Holly wasn't particularly worried. She gave him the gun without a word, and shut her mouth. She wasn't going to say anything. Sool would use it against her.

She leaned against Trouble, breathing heavily. He was too.

Finally, he spoke. "What the bloody hell do you think you're doing, Holly Short?"

Holly could hear other people coming. No doubt one of them had sounded an alarm. She nodded to the two on the floor. "One of my cases. Got tied into that. They were trying to break into Foaly's things. They would have taken a lot of information, and destroyed the rest. Sorry about that. They were almost ready to leave. I couldn't afford to lose any time. I hope I didn't hit you, Vein?"

Vein shook his head incredulously. "You didn't. I don't believe it. How in earth did you shoot that out from between my fingers going at that speed? No one could have—"

"Just a lucky shot." Holly shook her head. "Will you let go now, Trouble? Or must I wait?"

"You know the procedures," he muttered in her ear. "Live with them. I don't have a pair of cuffs, or anything else to restrain you with. And please don't be mad. You hit me hard enough to count for about ten other incidents."

"Sorry."

Behind them, the door flew open again, and almost half the officers left in the building filled the room.

Most of them were more than a little surprised to see Holly. The older ones shook their heads, and gave each other looks. They might have known Short had something to do with it. Most things had, most things did, and most likely, most things would.

* * *

At five exactly, Holly was released. Council member Vinyáya signed the papers herself. Sool didn't get in until ten every morning, which was lucky for Holly. Otherwise, she would have probably been facing charges for assault of a LEP officer, and whatever else.

As it was, she was getting a large fine. But Vinyáya did give her back the gun. That was always a good thing. Holly had a feeling that things were going to get worse.

To her disappointment, she was not allowed to question the prisoners, and told she would not receive any information. She was no longer a LEP officer, and even if she had caught them, and even if she was working on the case, it was classified.

Holly gritted her teeth, smiled politely, and walked out, shutting the door carefully behind her.

Fine. If they didn't want to give it to her up front, she would get it the back way. There were plenty of people willing to give her information. Foaly, for starters. But there was more if she needed it.

* * *

Sool was not happy when he heard. On the outside, he was just angry. On the inside, he was worried. Short was on his case. That didn't look so good. Particularly the part in which she had found out enough information to actually stop the break-in.

The break-in was important. There was no other way to get that information. The pony would not give it, since it was technically not LEP research, and he funded it himself. He couldn't get into it without being charged for breaking in himself, and if someone entirely unaffiliated with him broke in, no one would connect it with him.

He need that information. Once he had it, he could get Fowl, and put things into action.

For a long time, he sat and thought. Then, he picked up his cell phone, went outside, and climbed into his car, pressing in a number he had memorized as he did so. There was only one way to solve a problem like this.

"How much?"

"I have a job I need done. Pay doesn't matter. I need it done tonight, and I need it done well."

"Who?"

"A woman named Holly Short. She went after you once on one of your murder raps."

"Yeah. And she's looking for me again. I'd be happy to take her out. You need it done tonight, you say? I don't suppose she's got your number too, now, does she?"

"Yeah. Tonight. She knows too much. Much too much. About everything. Got some of my best men arrested last night. She's sharp. I have no idea where she got the information, but wherever it was, it wasn't easy. She knows what she's doing, and that's a threat."

"She won't be tomorrow morning," drawled the man on the other end. "I promise."

Sool hung up, and went back inside. Good. He trusted Demon. Demon kept all his promises. And he'd never been near a jail once. He was a real professional. Holly Short would be gone in the morning. Why worry any longer? It wasn't a big deal.

* * *

Holly hesitated, forcing her eyes to remain open. Then she dialed Trouble's number.

"Hi."

"Hey Trouble? I was wondering if I could talk with you. If you've gotten some sleep."

"About four hours," grumbled Trouble. "With that commotion you made, I didn't get out until three hours later than normal. But oh well. Vinyáya gave me tomorrow off."

"So do you mind, or would you rather I called later?"

"Tell you what. Why don't you come over here around nine, and we'll talk? I know what you want to know, and there's going to be a lot of questions. It'll save money on the phone bill. Besides, Vein'll be at work, so no one will bother us."

"Thanks, Trouble."

"Don't mention it," muttered Trouble, and was almost asleep before he hung up.

* * *

Shortly before nine, Holly left the house, locking the door behind her, and jogged to Trouble's flat. The one he'd split with Vein. She'd taken to jogging or running everywhere. It kept her in shape, now that she wasn't working out regularly at the LEP gym. Other gyms cost a lot. She didn't have the money. Besides, most of them weren't that great.

Trouble was waiting for her, ushering her politely into the living room, and sitting down beside her on the couch. There was one other chair, but it was occupied with a stack of papers.

"Excuse the mess. I'm afraid I don't know how to clean very well. My mom always did that. And of course, Grant has the same excuse."

Holly looked at the bundle of papers on his lap, and then pulled out a notebook and pen. "Start at the beginning, and end at the very end, Trouble. And don't leave anything out."

It took four hours to write everything down, and satisfy all of Holly's questions. By then, they were both sleepy.

"Did you get any sleep today?" asked Trouble, leaning back.

"No," said Holly shortly. "I was held until five, and then I had a meeting with a client that lasted until after twelve. Then, I had an appointment with someone who does lab work for me, and I had to talk with them until sixish. I called you after I ate supper, and went for a run. Then, I yelled at Mulch for stealing my stapler again, and talked with him about next month's budget and drew up a rough sketch of financial things."

"Lovely."

"Yeah, I know." Holly let her eyes shut, settling into the couch cushions. It was one of those times when she was warm, and comfortable, and too tired to move. So she didn't.

And she fell asleep.

* * *

She woke up sometime later, in the dark. Trouble had the light system that turned off or on according to you. It could tell when you were asleep. Right now, she was so sleepy, it stayed dark.

Beside her, Trouble stirred slightly, opening his eyes a crack. "What's the matter?"

"It's the middle of the night."

Blinking, he struggled upright, looking slightly guilty. "Sorry. You were so tired, I just decided to let you sleep for a few minutes, and then I feel asleep myself. I stayed up all night yesterday, and so yeah. I'm really tired too. I'm sorry. I should have woken you up."

Holly shut her eyes, and curled up in a ball on her side. "If you don't mind, I'm going to stay where I am. I don't think I'd make it home. I'm too tired. Goodnight."

"You cold?"

The question startled her. Holly opened her eyes. "If that was some kind of invitation, Trouble, you could do with some lessons in tact. The only thing worse is asking me outright."

Trouble flushed. "That's not what I _meant_! I hadn't even thought about it. I assumed, because we were friends, that that wasn't something we'd even be thinking about. Or at least, I think we're friends. I _meant_: Do you want a blanket or something?"

She shut her eyes with a nod. "Yes, that would be nice. It's gotten cold in here."

A few moments later, Trouble was back with a blanket. He spread it lightly over her, and sat back down where he'd been before, closing his eyes.

"Are you cold?"

"Hmm? Oh." Trouble sighed, and nodded. "Yeah, but I messed with the heat. Give it time."

Holly felt rather guilty now. He was cold, and he'd nicely asked if she was. So she had yelled at him, and then hadn't thanked him when he'd brought her the blanket. "Share the blanket with me then, Trouble. I don't mind."

"You sure?" He looked at her doubtfully, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'd think—"

Holly threw the bottom half of the blanket over him. "Go to sleep."

* * *

Her watch woke them both up, beeping in an infuriating way, until Holly shifted, and found her wrist to shut it off.

That's when she realized that Trouble had tipped over in his sleep, and was stretched out beside her, keeping her back warm. He hadn't realized it yet though. He was still half asleep. After all, Holly had been the one with the watch underneath her ear.

Not pleasant, for those of you wondering. The watch under her ear.

Trouble, she didn't mind. He would be properly embarrassed once he was fully awake, and wouldn't mention it to anyone. Which was how men should act. Unfortunately, most didn't now, wouldn't, and couldn't. All of the above. But Trouble was a gentleman. And a good friend. Or he had been. They hadn't talked for a while.

"Oh damn!" Trouble sat up with a jerk, pulling away from her. "I'm sorry, Holly! I didn't do it on purpose!"

"I know."

"Are you going to hit me?"

Holly had to smile at that line. First, he apologizes. Then, he asks if you're going to hit him. "It seems that I've already hit you. Last night. Hard enough to last ten times."

"Oh."

"Never mind. I know. You didn't do it on purpose. Forget it. You didn't do anything, and we're friends."

"Do you have work?"

With a sigh, Holly climbed to her feet. "Yeah, I do. And I ought to go home and change."

"Sorry," he repeated.

"It's not a big _deal_, Trouble. Get over it. And thanks for the information. That'll really help me a lot, and I promise not list my sources or drop any hints, okay?"

"Right, thanks. Sool would kill me."

Holly folded the blanket, thinking. "Foaly. Would he know anything you don't?"

"Probably." Trouble smiled, taking it from her as she finished. "You know that pony, Holly. He wants to know everything that's not his business. He'll have found out."

She snorted. "So what else is new?"

* * *

Foaly was happy to blab— for the promise of a few crates of carrots, and a few more cartons of beetle juice. At this rate, Holly thought, she was going to go broke. "Fine. You'll get them, pony-boy! I just saved all your junk; a lovely way to thank me, you know!"

"You're welcome."

"Foaly!"

Foaly snickered, and mumbled something that didn't sound like an apology at all.

"Just tell me about what those two idiots said!"

Thinking it best to have Holly on his side, in case of another break-in, Foaly proceeded to play the tape of the interrogation, even though it _was_ against the law. Technically. But Foaly had found a way to justify himself, in case anyone found out. Not that they probably would. Unless they were reading his brain waves with an instrument that could pierce the protection of tinfoil hats.

When Holly had recorded the recording, and transferred the file to her computer, she made Foaly send her pictures of the two intruders. They weren't anyone she recognized. Foaly admitted not having anything on them in his files; something that made her smile. Foaly didn't like to admit he wasn't the all-powerful knower of things.

"Anything else I should know?"

There was a crunch. "Yeah. I want the carrots before six this evening. And the beetle juice."

Holly hung up on him, and turned back to her computer screen, activating the recording again, so that she could listen to the conversation. Trouble had known most of it, but she wanted to add something here and there in her notes.

In a pause, she thought she heard a door open.

Strange. People weren't allowed in and out of the interrogation room during a session.

Then she realized what she'd heard. It hadn't been on the tape. No. It had been here. In her own house. Her own door had been the one to open. And her alarm hadn't gone off.

Slowly, she touched the screen, turning the recording off.

She was getting a prickly feeling. A feeling like someone was standing behind her. Not a happy surprise kind of person either. More like someone with a really big knife.

Yeah. That kind of person.

**

* * *

**

**For whoever accused me of cliffhangers in Hitting Hard— there you go. I'm to lazy to look up your name. Sorry. Annalise, I think.**

**Anyway and also: I have met ff people at my school, and am exceptionally happy. With all the moving I've done, it's kind of hard to believe I'd never met any, isn't it? I guess I never asked though. But anyway, I have, and now I know people. (you can't have their names. They'll reveal my secrets, because they're helping me with them.)**

**You who do not review: Your evils will condemn you on the day of judgment. :)**


	2. He's Gone

**Many happy returns of the day to the lot of you. Anyway, yes, this story does involve Artemis. I'll do my best to stick to his character, but you people all know my best character is Juliet. And there won't be _too_ much of Foaly, for those of you who find him annoying. And not _too_ much of Sool either. Well, of Sool, but not in his perspective. I hate him too, the slimeball!**

**I was quite pleased that you all liked it. I'm afraid this will _not_ be updated every day, like Hitting Hard was, nor every _few_ days, like Dead Dreams was. I have nine months to publish this, and I shall take my own ambling time. **

**You have no idea how lovely it is to be back. Write me if you like, I really enjoy hearing from you. **

**P.S. Sorry for the blood, and I'm sorry I can't respond to each of you. Just thanks. The librarian is really strict!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the things I own. The things I own are the things not owned by Colfer. Colfer owns everything except the things I own. The things Colfer own are the things I do not own. :) Try that one, all you people who think you're the next Artemis Fowl.

* * *

**

Holly didn't move for a moment. She listened. It was not a quiet house silence she heard, it was the sound of someone being quiet, and the house listening, not daring to breathe.

She felt something then. Maybe something touched a strand of her hair, maybe it was a movement in the air. What it was, she didn't know, but she jumped about twice her height, with a slight scream. Not of fear really, just nervousness, and in an effort to break the silence.

Gloved hands closed around her throat, holding her back against the chair, and half suffocating her. She'd been right. _Too_ right. She would have like to have been wrong this time. "You can't go _yet_!"

A shudder ran through her. There was no way to fight. Not like this, pinned to a chair. She couldn't even see him.

"Hmm… can't get caught, can I? Didn't you get mixed up with Unix B'Lob a while back? Yes. Just got out a few weeks ago too. And he liked to kill bloody. With a knife. I apologize ahead of time for getting your carpet dirty, sweetie, but deal with it."

Holly didn't exactly feel like berating him for referring to her as sweetie. There was a time for that, and now was not. She could hear him pulling a knife out of it's sheaf.

The doorbell rang. Both of them froze.

Then, the man behind her began to move faster, his fingers pattering across her throat until they found her jugular vein.

The doorbell rang again.

Holly felt the knife against her throat, biting into her skin, again and again, until she had no magic left. She was screaming now, mostly curse words, but hoping that whoever it was would hear. There was so much blood. All over her. Trickling down her throat, and staining her white shirt a deep crimson. Beading in sticky droplets in her hair.

So much blood. She couldn't keep her eyes open anymore. She'd lost too much. The knife slashed at her throat, sending a spray of blood across the room, and then stabbed her in the chest, sliding between her ribs, and sending waves of fiery pain over her.

Holly slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

Trouble almost started to turn away, thinking to bring back her jacket at another time, when he heard Holly screaming inside. Horrible curse words. And she sounded half afraid. The police in him, said to break open the door, and go in. The common sense in him, told him to leave or expect to find himself in a body cast for coming in uninvited.

The police in him won.

To his surprise, the door was unlocked. Holly wasn't stupid. This was the city. She always kept her doors locked.

The screaming had stopped.

"Hey Holly?"

No answer. He thought he heard a door shut. The house was too quiet.

Trouble hurried down the hall, glancing into various rooms, and wondering what had happened to make Holly scream like that. At the last door, he stopped, as his eye caught something.

Red. Red, all over the carpet and wall. And then an arm, covered with blood, falling across the arm of the desk chair.

He shoved open the door, and stepped inside, eyes widening. He hadn't seen something this sickening since he'd been assigned to one of Unix B'Lob's murder raps.

It took him a second to process everything. Holly's limp form in the chair. The blood that spattered everything in the room. The deep cuts that covered her body. The knife that was still buried in her chest. The desk with papers spilling over it like it itself had been attacked.

Quickly, he crossed the room to her, careful not to disturb anything, and pulled out his cell phone, dialing Police Plaza. A former member of the LEP being so brutally attacked, if not murdered, was not something to be taken lightly. It meant that someone wanted revenge. And no one knew who was the next one on the list.

"Hello?"

"Hi, this is Kelp. Get me a direct line to Sool."

There was a slight pause, a click, and then Sool picked up the line. "Hey Kelp."

"Didn't Unix just get out?" Trouble leaned over Holly, wanting to pull the knife out of her, but afraid of disturbing any evidence. "I think he's on a war path. It looks like his kind of work."

"Yeah, he got out two weeks ago. Why? What is it? Give me that address!"

Trouble rattled it off, waiting impatiently for Sool to send a team over, before explaining further. "It's Short. Holly Short. I don't know if she's still alive. I'm not sure if she'll make it. Should I risk destroying evidence and heal her anyway?"

In his office, Sool started, sitting up straighter. Holly Short. That was a problem. If he said to wait, and made sure she was dead, there might be evidence, and he would be accused to police brutality, and whatever else annoyed civilians thought up. If he said to heal her, she might be able to testify, and he would have to try to get rid of her again.

He had to appear the good guy in this one. It might even throw her off his track. "Alright, Kelp, try to heal her without disturbing anything. Don't do anything that can wait."

"Right."

Sool hung up, gnashing his teeth at Demon. If he'd gone a little earlier, Short would have been dead for sure.

Holly woke up with a groan, to find Trouble leaning over her. "You okay, Holly?"

"No."

"Just hold still. There's a team coming."

"Why're you here?"

"You forgot your jacket, and I came to bring it back to you. I heard you screaming, and I came in. I hope you don't mind?"

A burning pain shot through her chest and Trouble took a step backwards, holding the knife carefully between two fingers. Holly drifted out again before she could answer.

When she woke up again, she was lying in a hospital ward, with several very agitated warlocks standing over her, debating some medical fine point. Behind them, some very impatient police officers were pacing up and down, waiting to question her.

Holly was never one to wait. She grabbed the nearest warlock's hand, and snapped at him to heal her. Without thinking, the warlock started letting his magic flow into her.

Half way through, the others realized what was happening, and made him stop, insisting that they hadn't decided at what point they should heal from. Holly was not pleased with this. They were talking about it as if she wasn't even there, and she could tell the police officers were getting more and more fidgety with every point made.

"Heal me _now_!"

The warlocks obviously didn't know her. They pretended not to hear. Either that, of they didn't. Holly didn't care.

She sat up straight, ignoring the pain that shot through her, picked up a small lamp, and proceeded to bash all four of their heads in with it, much to the amusement of the LEP who were waiting. Those warlocks had been particularly annoying. They were happy to pretend that they hadn't seen anything, and smiled, and continued talking among themselves.

The warlocks got out without finishing the healing, deciding to come back later, when their patient was more stable.

Holly set the lamp down, and slumped back down, motioning them over. "Alright, go ahead."

Vein started asking questions, the standard first, and then a few more. "Why? Did it have something to do with what happened the other night?"

She shrugged, glancing at Trouble. "Have any magic left, Trouble? Or did you lose it all?"

Trouble set a hand on her shoulder, giving her a jolt of sparks.

"Thanks. It probably had something to do with something I'm working on, Vein, but I have no idea if it had anything to do with the break-in. It wasn't Unix, that I know."

Both of them looked rather startled. "No?" asked Vein finally. "Would you mind explaining?"

"He said he was going to set it up to look like Unix. With the knife and whatnot. Go for a lot of blood. And he didn't have the same accent. Besides, Unix never wears gloves, because he's proud of his raps, and his evasion skills. It wasn't him."

* * *

Artemis sat carefully, smoothing invisible wrinkles out of the sleeve of his suit. Appearances were important, as always.

Beside him, Juliet stopped bouncing, and stood still. This was the first time that Butler had actually let her accompany Artemis on a truly dangerous mission, if you wanted to call it one. Actually, this part was just a meeting. They weren't for sure on anything else. But inevitably Artemis's business meetings were dangerous things, that eventually turned into some kind of mission to save the world. In a roundabout sort of way.

"Make an effort to behave in a professional manner, Juliet."

"Yes sir."

"And remember that I am referring to you as Butler, now, in your brother's stead." Artemis twisted a small gold ring on his finger. It was made out of the real medallion. The one he had hidden inside a air duct safe before being mind wipes, months before.

He couldn't wear the medallion, so he wore the ring. No one asked. It was gold, and that pretty much said things.

This… meeting would be interesting, to say the least. Artemis wasn't quite sure who would be meeting him. Actually, they were late, which didn't say much for their appreciation of the fact that a Fowl had taken the time to meet with them personally.

From what he'd been told, he understood that someone wanted help devising some kind of plot. Illegal, he was sure, or they wouldn't be meeting this late at night, in this remote of an area, and he would have been told more.

A smile fought to break free of his mouth. Funny. He supposed he could run a consulting business for criminals. If you wanted something, Artemis Fowl would charge a fee, and help you set things up. Nothing was to big. Perhaps you'd like to steal a pyramid?

Juliet tensed suddenly. That was the cue. Someone was approaching.

Artemis straightened his tie, stood up a little straighter, and stepped approximately one foot from the car. No more, and no less. It gave Juliet room to jump in the way of bullets, or push him out of the way of a knife, or whatever else she wanted to do.

The person who approached was quite small. For a moment, Artemis wondered, in a far corner of his mind, if he had found another like himself. Himself at an earlier age. A small, dangerous genius, determined to get what he was after. And if he was anything like Artemis, he most likely would. Artemis always got what he wanted. That was a trademark of his. That, his intelligence, his money, and his dangerousness.

He reached up, pulling the glasses off his face, that he always wore now, and began to polish them. They were controlled by a small remote, much like that of a car, and could mirror when he wished. It would come in handy someday, he was sure. That, and they could detect a fairy, record what they saw on his C-cube (the plans for which he had so kindly left himself on the disk Mulch had given him), play him what he had seen, and perform most all of the tasks that Foaly's special contact lenses could.

One yes, and they were collapsible. An added bonus. Artemis looked up, and was startled to see that the boy was no longer there in front of him. Then warning bells went off in his head. Juliet had heard something, not seen anyone. She wasn't wearing her glasses.

It was a fairy. And a fairy meant trouble. Especially when he was contacted for illegal planning.

Quickly, he put back on the glasses, just in time to see the little man pull a gun. Artemis did the only thing that came to his mind. He jumped behind Juliet, snapping: "Fairy."

There was a low whacking sound, like when a dart hits a dart board. Juliet tottered slightly, and sank to the ground, rolling her eyes at him. "A little late, don't you think?"

The second dark pierced his shoulder, and Artemis quickly joined her. "You know?" He mumbled, fighting the drug, "I think this is starting to happen too often. Do you think I ought to sue?"

Juliet didn't answer, and Artemis didn't bother repeating the question, or pointing out that ignoring your employer's question wasn't polite. He couldn't. He was already asleep.

* * *

The next morning, the LEP was in chaos. Foaly was going nuts, proclaiming the end of the world as loudly as possible.

Artemis Fowl had left his home last night, with Juliet, and had not come back. And from the way Butler and his parents were taking things, it had not been a planned trip. To make it worse, Foaly had located the Fowl's Bentley— abandoned on a little used road in the Ireland countryside.

If he was not getting _into _trouble, he _was_ in trouble, that much was obvious. Neither prospects sounded especially cheerful. Add trouble next the word: Fowl, and next thing you knew, you were out trying to save the world.

A few of the Council members had mentioned Holly Short's name, wanting to '_consult_' her. Not ask her back, mind you, but ask her what she thought. After all, she knew Artemis best, and she'd been the one who could either get something out of him, or defeat him. Kind of. No one _really_ defeated Artemis Fowl. Maybe made an exchange.

Sool had fought this for a few hours, not wanting Holly where she had more access to info on him, or where she could get into trouble. Then, however, he realized that it was almost… perfect. If he was careful, the trail wouldn't lead to him, but away, and would distract Holly from his case. Pretending to be reluctant on the grounds that she was a little unstable, and tended to cause trouble, he finally relented.

* * *

Holly was working on her computer, when an email from Foaly popped up. She opened it, and was surprised to read that the Council would be calling and asking her to join them for a session. Apparently Artemis had disappeared, and things were happening too fast to be kept up with. The Council wanted her advice on '_things_'.

The phone rang. It was Cahartez. "Holly Short. I hear you had an accident yesterday." His voice had an artificial ring, that told Holly she was on a room speaker.

"A slight one," said Holly calmly. The kind of voice that said she was examining her nails.

"There's been a problem."

Holly slipped out of the bed, and picked up a set of clothing that someone had brought for when she got out of the hospital. "Yes I know. I'm on my way over. Give me half an hour."

"You know… what's happened?"

With a slight laugh, Holly pulled her jeans on. "I don't think you understand, Cahartez. I'm a detective, and I know Artemis. I don't trust him, and I keep close tabs on him. I knew before Foaly did. Unfortunately, I was not allowed to communicate with the outside world, in case I got agitated, until this morning. And then you already knew."

"How did you find out?"

"A text message. But the nurse took it away, and I was too tired to hit her. And she was pretty nice otherwise."

There was a grating sound that could only be frustrated teeth. "Who told you?"

"That's classified." Actually, Holly had gotten everything from Foaly's email. But he would think it was funny, and he was getting plenty of carrots and beetle juice, so he had nothing to complain about. Besides, it made her look a lot better.

Someone smashed something. There were a few swear words muttered, from whom she was sure was Sool. "You're speaking to the Council. Surely you trust _us_?"

"No," said Holly cheerfully. "I certainly don't. I don't trust anyone who deals with Sool. Much less makes him Active Commander. But enough said. I can hear him bashing his head on the wall. I'm on my way over."

"The _nerve_!" exclaimed a newer Council member. One who hadn't dealt with Holly.

"It's Holly Short," came the glum response. "You get used to it."

There was only a little trouble. Holly threatened the warlock with a fist, however, and he got out of the way. The four who had first seen her, were still wearing Band-Aid turbans around their heads.

On the way over, Holly got a lot more details from Foaly, and talked with Mulch.

Mulch volunteered to investigate the area where the car had been for her, eager to do something against the law, and got reluctant permission, so long as he stole nothing, entered no human dwellings, came right back, didn't get caught, and gave her a steady stream of information.

Holly carefully inserted the tiny speakers into her ear that Foaly had made for her and Mulch, and patted on a speaker patch. They were really quite good. Almost instant, and through the earth too. Mulch's supposed watch was really a video communicator that broadcasted to hers. A protected frequency. Only Foaly had access to it. He'd done it mostly because he hated Sool. That, and for quite a few crates of carrots.

She straightened her hair in the mirror, stepped out of the car, and ambled into the LEP building.

When she entered the Council room, there was a very loud silence. No one else under the planet, except for Foaly, perhaps, would come to an exclusive Council meeting invite wearing jeans, flip-flops, and a halter-top. None of which Foaly wore anyways. Holly didn't seem to know that though. She strolled across the room to the advisor's chair with confidence, and sat down, casually checking her '_watch_'. Mulch was tunneling, and there wasn't much to see but dirt.

"Right. You want help. Ask."

"We want your opinion," said Sool, in a strangled voice.

"Same thing." Holly gave him a smile. One she'd been practicing for months. Just for him. It was Artemis's vampire smile. She'd seen it enough times. It was burned into her head.

Sool shuddered, and looked away, as did most of the Council members, except for Vinyáya who didn't like Sool either, and appreciated it.

"_Holly?_" It was Mulch.

"What?" she asked silently. The patch would make up for it, and enhance the sound.

Cahartez began to go over things, just in case Holly hadn't gotten it all. Holly hit the record and script button on her computer, and gave her attention back to Mulch.

"_I'm at the surface. What do you want me to do?_"

She almost sighed aloud, and then stopped. If Mulch was already there, he'd been getting into trouble, or found out about it before she'd told him, and anticipated what she'd want him to do. The officer in her wanted to arrest him, even though he was doing it for the good of the People. "I'min a Council meeting. Try not to bother me. Just go over the area, and look for any clue. Show me things on the video feed. It's hooked up to my computer so it'll record if I want it later. Be thorough."

"Miss Short?" Cahartez paused in his dialogue. "You are listening, aren't you?"

"No," said Holly with supposed sarcasm. "Do go on though." She glanced over the script on her screen, catching a few details Foaly had not bothered to inform her of.

Then, she turned on her video again, and watched.

The Fowl Bentley was still there, as the humans hadn't discovered it, and in the light of the setting sun, Holly caught sight of a rock shaped like a fist. The cave where Butler and Mulch had entered the chutes…

Something glittered. "Over there, Mulch! In the dirt by the front tire." The camera came closer, and Mulch's hand crossed in front, grubby fingers carefully picking up a jade ring, half buried in the dirt.

"_Is it Juliet's?_"

"Yes! Keep looking, and keep that. Can you get in the car without leaving any trace?"

"_What do you think?_"

"Then _do_ it!" Holly glanced through the information that Cahartez had given her. They didn't know who'd accompanied Artemis, since it obviously wasn't Butler. And the Fowl's weren't giving any information, and the police knew nothing more than the LEP did.

Then, she looked back at the video, waiting impatiently for Mulch to pick the lock.

"Miss Short?"

Holly looked up reluctantly. "What now?"

"What can you possibly find more interesting in that watch, than listening? Fowl is public enemy number one, if he goes back to his old ways, which he very well may be doing. May I ask why you are so interested in that watch?"

"I'm not," snapped Holly. "It's just that it's face is a lot more beautiful than yours." She was still a little angry with Cahartez for backing Sool like he had and still did.

"I don't think you understand, Miss Short—"

Holly stood up, glancing at the video, as Mulch began running papers he'd found on the front seat under it. "Take the papers. I'll look at them later. Keep going Mulch, and then get out of there. The humans will find it soon. Then look in the cave. That's where they got in."

"Miss _Short_!"

Holly slipped her computer in her pocket. She had all the information she needed, and she'd already got a shot of all the technical maps and info charts with her camera. "You know what? I'm really wasting my time here. Sool has turned the LEP into a truly pathetic group. I'll do better on my own, with or without clearance."

"But—"

"If you would really like my cooperation, give me a visa, and write me up an investigation pass as a temporary. My license hasn't expired yet, though I'm not authorized to do anything."

Sool scowled. "And what if we don't?"

He got another vampire smile. "If you don't," said Holly sweetly, "then I will not cooperate with the LEP in any way, and stop Artemis Fowl myself. Be it legal, or illegal. I have done all that before Sool. I've saved the world three times, and I'm getting good at it. I'm well prepared to do it again."

Slowly, slowly, Cahartez stood. "You cannot _possibly_ stop him without any help."

Holly moved to the door, and opened it. "Oh, I have help. As much as I want. It's not legal, but I've gone criminal before. And it worked. The world's still spinning."

No one answered. "I'm assuming that's your answer then," said Holly curtly. "Good luck, and don't get in my way. Have a nice morning."

Vinyáya swallowed a grin, and tried to look stern. She'd talk to Foaly about getting Holly the equipment she would need.

* * *

Outside, Holly began to reprimand Mulch for his giggling, and told him to hurry up. Mulch had finished the car, and no doubt stripped it clean of everything of value. At the moment, he was scouring the ground for any other clues. "_Hey Holly?_"

"What?"

"_There's a little gold ring here. And it has fairy symbols on it. But it doesn't say anything I understand. Except the inside looks like it has a mint number, and there's a hole in it._"

"Well take it, and go investigate the cave!" Holly brushed past a sprite, and ran into Foaly.

He touched her shoulder, and leaned in. "Well done in the Council room. I have some stuff for you at my house if you want to come over this evening. Some info. Supplies. Say… seven?"

Holly nodded, and continued on, ignoring a gnome's protests about her not having any badge.

"_I think it was made out of the medallion._"

"Whatever. Now go to the cave!"

* * *

At seven, Holly rang Foaly's doorbell, scolding Mulch, as he pulled a beetle out of his beard, and began to munch on it.

Foaly opened it, and motioned them in with a hand full of wires to some gadget or other. "Hi Holly. Hey Stinker. What were you doing earlier, that Holly was so intent on watching?"

"Are we secure?" as Mulch with a sly grin.

"I'll let you in on a little secret," mumbled Foaly through his full mouth. "This is the safest building on or in the entire planet. Let me guess, you were on site, gathering data."

"What else?" Mulch plopped down on a couch, pulling another beetle out of his beard.

Foaly motioned to a huge pile of what appeared to be junk. "You can take your pick from that a little later. Right now, are there any questions you would like me to answer, your worshipful majesties?

"Tell me what this says." Holly handed him the ring. "On front. It's not in code. Or not one that I can break."

Tutting to himself, as though amused, Foaly pulled up a program, and entered the symbols. "Watch and learn, child. Watch and learn. Not everything is as it appears."

After a few seconds of processing, the computer blinked it's answer. Foaly frowned.

"What?"

"Nothing. I just don't understand. It was a clever substitution code, granted, but the only answer it's giving me is a Latin word for: _the flame_, or sometimes: _the spark_."

Holly bit her tongue. "It makes sense to me. That was Artemis's ring, at any rate."

"Whatever." Foaly turned around, closing the program, and began to explain what was in the pile. Most of it was stuff that no one had seen yet. Prototype things. Stuff that Foaly had made using money he had shaved off the edges of LEP funds, and from designs he had sold for commercial uses.

Holly took a few guns she liked, and a suit. Even better than the model she had received a few months ago along with Julius. It was peppered with surprises, in various pockets, and buttons and such. There was also a wonderful helmet, and an even better set of wings. They were a lot faster than any other model out there. The computer in the helmet had all kinds of special gadgets, and a direct line to Foaly's phone.

Carefully, Holly arranged the things, looking up in surprise, as Foaly handed her a blank access chip. "What _is_ that?"

"The override. I have three. That's one of them. Anything LEP, and you got it. Security, transportation, the computer information. It'll be a big help in getting you places fast. It even works on my prototype fighters, which don't have any chips yet. They're going to be down at the port in the next few hours probably."

Holly was about to scold him for having them, when her phone rang. With a sigh, she fished it out, and opened it. It was a text message.

Hi Holly. Sool is having you watched

24-7. You'll be arrested on the slightest

pretense. 4 hour shifts. I have you for

about 3 more hours. Then Newt. The

Council's angry too. Be very careful. Try

to lose me, and make it look real. If you

need help, tell Foaly. I'll do my best.

Trouble.

Holly took a deep breath. "I've got three hours to get out of here. You want to help, Foaly?"

* * *

**Heh heh. I just _could_ not resist the face jibe. It was a horrible pun, but my dad and sister make them all the time. I must hear over fifty a day, even as little contact as I make with them. More of Artemis next chapter. **

**I must tell you, I have a picture up in my closet that I drew of Arty's eyes. (the upper part of his face) Eye, to be more correct. It was for a school project, and he's just gorgeous. I'll called it: _The Aforesight_. Black and white, except for the iris, which of course, is ice blue, and determined. Don't forget determined. :)**

**You who do not review: Your evils will condemn you on the day of judgment. :)**


	3. A Sinister Plot

**Hi. I read OD yesterday, and had a good cry over it again. Reading through the books keeps me to the characters better. Thanks for all the reviews. People are saying we're not supposed to respond, and some say we can. Someone tell me what's going on! That's all. On with the story, at any rate. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the things I own. The things I own are the things not owned by Colfer. Colfer owns everything except the things I own. The things Colfer own are the things I do not own. :) Try that one, all you people who think you're the next Artemis Fowl.

* * *

**

Trouble crouched in a stalactite formation, watching Foaly's house, and carefully punching in the letters on his phone. It took longer, since he couldn't look at it. If Sool found out… he'd be dead.

He hit send, and waited. Minutes past. Ten minutes. Fifteen. Thirty.

The front door opened, and Mulch ambled out, opening the car door, and turning as Foaly called something. After a moment, he nodded, and climbed inside, slamming the door.

Sool's voice startled him. "Where's Holly?"

"I don't know, sir. She didn't come out, obviously. Do you think she's hiding in the back, and is going to meet Mulch somewhere?" He was sure Holly wouldn't do something like that. Not unless she had something bigger planned as well. It was too obvious.

"But how would she know?"

Trouble shifted, squinting after the car, as is swung from side to side in it's lane. Definitely Mulch driving. "She practically told the Council to be waiting to arrest her. She knows it too."

"You're right. Turn on your wings, and do an aerial."

For an instant, he paused, giving Holly a moment longer. Then, he flicked on his power, and rose into the air.

* * *

In the car, Mulch was hastily calling a friend of his, asking for a place to hide. Holly crouched in the back, keeping the camouflage on high power. She would need her magic for later, but she couldn't risk being seen. Hopefully, Trouble was covering for her, and giving them extra time. Sooner or later, someone would guess, and go over the recordings again. 

She pulled the chain around her neck out of the suit, holding Artemis's ring tightly in her palm. He'd remembered. And maybe the spark was becoming a flame. Or maybe not.

What had happened yesterday? What had happened that either Artemis had carefully planned and not told anyone about? What had made him do that? Or, what had been waiting for Artemis, that was brilliant enough to take him by surprise, and make him a captive?

* * *

Artemis lay still, trying to collect himself. He was controlling his breathing, and his eyes were shut, giving him a little more time. A queasy feeling was still bothering him a little, but not quite so much as half an hour ago. 

So far, he had learned that he was alone; strapped spread-eagle to either a cot, an operating table, or the floor; that he had a needle in his arm, and was probably on drip which accounted for the weak feeling in him; and that it was dark.

As far as what had happened, he wasn't quite sure. He guessed, at any rate, that he was going to be used as a mastermind behind some scheme or other. Hopefully not one to take over the world. That was getting to be a bit of a cliché. The LEP were not involved, but probably investigating. It would be big news if he just disappeared.

With Julius dead, however— He hoped Holly knew what was going on. The slimeball in charge would certainly restrict things. If Holly was aware though, she would be here sooner or later. Hopefully sooner. That would be nice. But these things never tended to be nice.

There was a click, and a sudden flash of light that hurt, even with his eyes closed. "Hello, Artemis Fowl. _The_ Artemis Fowl. I know you're awake; my monitors have confirmed that with your brain activity. You're thinking. You will be doing a lot of that."

He listened closely. There was no sound of anyone in the room. Just the voice. It was remote access. Probably someone being broadcasted. Whoever was in charge.

The lights dimmed. "Open your eyes."

Artemis did not move. His glasses were not on. The _messer_ could be exercised, even over a screen.

"I asked you to open your eyes."

"I am Artemis Fowl," said Artemis, in his best scary movie voice. One that was hard, and cold, and evil. One that chilled the brave and heartless alike. His most powerful, commanding voice. "I do what I please. I am above your games. What will you offer me, in exchange for my help?"

"You're in no position to bargain." The man speaking sounded a little less cocky now. Less sure of himself. A little afraid.

"Are _you_?" Artemis was taking great delight in playing an evil mastermind again. It _was_ fun: scaring people with his vampire act. "Think carefully, small one. I am Artemis Fowl."

Maybe it was a bit dramatic, and not him. But this fairy did not know him. And in dramatic situations, the dramatic bits did not stand out. They were very real to the observer.

"There… isn't much to give to someone like you."

Artemis smiled. "What I want is something you have— or rather, will have. And would be happy to give. I merely wish for technology. I know what you want. It will not greatly undermine you."

"You don't understand my plan."

This was interesting. The little man already had something worked out. Artemis would not be starting from scratch. "Oh?"

"I, of course, will be the one taking over. But the LEP will suspect you instead. They're already investigating. And of course, they did a very poor job. I made sure of that." There was a slight laugh, mixed with a snarl. It reminded Artemis very much of… Sool. And perhaps it was. He had only seen him a few times though.

"What if I choose not to cooperate?" Artemis sighed, as though he were talking with a simple minded three-year old.

"You will not have a choice. Open your eyes."

Artemis steeled himself, and opened his eyes, careful not to look directly at the screen.

"Can you see me?"

"Not well," he lied. "Your cohort took my glasses. Usually, I wear contact lenses. Just not on business trips. They can be extremely bothersome at times, and hinder me."

Grumbling to himself, the man turned and said something into a panel. What it was, exactly, Artemis could not hear, since his own communications had been turned off.

A moment later, the door opened, and a squat gnome marched in, jamming the glasses onto Artemis's head. "There you go, your highness." And he marched back out again, slamming the door with a force that was amazing, for such a small person.

Artemis immediately felt better. The glasses were always on mirror, but not one that was visible. You needed an infrared light to see it. Now, all he had to do, was play along, like he had done almost a year before when the fairies had mindwiped him.

"Look at me, Artemis Fowl."

Artemis flexed his fingers slightly, and shut his eyes. No doubt, if he really wanted to, he would be able to get off the table. But right now, he preferred to wait, and listen to this insane plan for taking over the world.

He froze suddenly, and flexed again. His ring. What had he done with his ring? He had been playing with it. Then shot. Perhaps when he'd fallen, it had slipped off. It was really quite childish to become so attached to an object. It was the memory and the meaning that counted.

Still though, he hoped he would get it back.

"Alright then, don't look at me. We can deal with all of that later. Right now, I'll explain things to you." There was a rustling sound, and he seated himself. "I am LEP Commander Sool, as you may have guessed. In approximately twenty-seven hours, I am going to launch three of the earth's biggest nuclear war heads. One at Tokyo, one at the north-east metropolis area in the US, and another at Mexico City."

Artemis shook his head in disgust. Sool reminded him of Spiro and Opal. Useless killings. What did it mean?

"That of course, will assure the humans that they are perfectly right in fighting back at the People. The People have started it. You, Artemis Fowl, will be: The _Hero_, helping to organize disaster relief, and counseling the UN on the best way to retaliate. I will stay below, doing my best to: '_fight back_'. Then, right before the humans reach us, I will '_die_', and escape to the top, where I will live in luxury, using you for a puppet king."

"What about the People?" asked Artemis calmly, as if he heard these revolting schemes everyday.

"That's simple. You will persuade the world, that fairies are really animals, and take them for slaves. I believe that sort of thing has happen before, based on skin color. It shouldn't be very hard to prove us: animals, of sorts. You can be very persuasive when you want to be, Artemis Fowl."

Artemis took a deep breath, resisting the urge to shudder. It was by far the most sickening idea he had ever heard.

"Oh yes," said Sool cheerfully. "You might be worried about Holly Short. As well you should. I missed killing her by so much. If I have your cooperation, she will not be hurt, and I will make sure she is in your '_reward_', for being: The _Hero_. It's very simple. And of course, you will be well accommodated for, as my mouthpiece. Not to worry. As king, of course, you will have access to every piece of technology you want."

"You speak as if you are sure of my aid and heartfelt cooperation," said Artemis coldly. "I assume you have something better to offer than technology, and Holly?"

"You don't value her life then?"

He let his lips twist into a smile. "You don't know her very well. She's saved the world before, and she's quite good at it. I'd say you're underestimating her. If it meant giving her life, she'd do it. And she'd be furious if I let her live, and killed the others."

"What if she believed you had gone bad? What if I killed her by torture, making her believe that you were watching for amusement before going to bed? What then?"

For once, Artemis quite honestly did not know what to say.

* * *

An hour later, after driving through a maze which would have lost anyone, Mulch pulled up in back of a bar, by running into a garage wall. "This is a tough place, Holly. Keep up your edge, and come on." 

Exhilaration swept over Holly in huge waves. She could practically smell all the arrests that needed to be made. But she was going to be hidden by them, and that was that. As a matter of honor, they would have to do something first, before she could make any moves.

Slowly, she stepped out, pulling off the suit, and folding it neatly. She didn't want to stand out _that _much, though she was sure she'd be the only woman in there.

"You going to keep your gun with you?" asked Mulch doubtfully.

Oh. That would be a good thing. Holly pulled a small handgun out of it's holster, and slid it into her jacket's shoulder holster before putting it on. And a knife might be good too. She tucked that away, made sure her boots were tied, and followed Mulch towards the door.

When Mulch stepped in, there were plenty of good-natured hellos. "So who's your friend who needs hiding, Mulch?" laughed someone.

Holly swallowed. He hadn't mentioned who she was. That was not a good sign. She took one more deep breath, and shouldered open the door, keeping her fingers tight around her knife.

The silence hit her like a wall. Almost every single person in the room had run into Holly Short at one time or other in her career at the LEP. She'd even arrested two or three. And those who hadn't run into her knew who she was. It was hard _not_ to.

"Well, well," drawled someone towards the other side of the room. "It's the most esteemed Captain Holly Short. You've come to arrest us all, I see. What'd you do?"

Holly glanced around, looking for the cleanest chair. Then, she picked up the occupant, dropped him on the floor, and seated herself, setting her feet on the table in several persons faces, and the middle of a card game. "Wouldn't _you_ like to know, old chap?"

The men at the table glared at Holly, but did not attempt to remove her feet. They played around them.

"Yes, I would, actually." It was a pixie that Holly had arrested four times. And one who had been severely annoying. He kept rattling on and on about how gorgeous she was. How she could have made a fortune as a hit woman. Things like that.

"I was in a session with the Council this morning," said Holly, pulling out her computer, and finding the place where she wanted the tape to roll.

"After— after he knifed you?" Holly had the feeling the speaker knew who '_he_' was. "Man, you're hard to get. He's never missed a target in his entire life, and he's not happy. Especially since you got his number, girlie."

"Don't call me that," scowled Holly, and hit the play button.

_"Miss Short? You are listening, aren't you?"_

_"No. Do go on though."_

_"Miss Short?"_

_"What now?"_

_"What can you possibly find more interesting in that watch, than listening? Fowl is public enemy number one, if he goes back to his old ways, which he very well may be doing. May I ask why you are so interested in that watch?"_

_"I'm not. It's just that it's face is a lot more beautiful than yours." _

_"I don't think you understand, Miss Short—"_

_"Miss Short!"_

_"You know what? I'm really wasting my time here. Sool has turned the LEP into a truly pathetic group. I'll do better on my own, with or without clearance."_

_"But—"_

_"If you would really like my cooperation, give me a visa, and write me up an investigation pass as a temporary. My license hasn't expired yet, though I'm not authorized to do anything."_

_"And what if we don't?"_

_"If you don't, then I will not cooperate with the LEP in any way, and stop Artemis Fowl myself. Be it legal, or illegal. I have done all that before Sool. I've saved the world three times, and I'm getting good at it. I'm well prepared to do it again."_

_"You cannot possibly stop him without any help."_

_"Oh, I have help. As much as I want. It's not legal, but I've gone criminal before. And it worked. The world's still spinning."_

_"I'm assuming that's your answer then. Good luck, and don't get in my way. Have a nice morning."_

Some of the men were actually close to tears, probably for the first time in years. "You said that to old Cahartez?" sputtered one of them.

"Who else?" Holly smiled sweetly. "So Sool is having me watched twenty-four hours, so that they can arrest me at the first sign of anything. Basically, I told the Council, and him, that all of you were my friends, ready to help me, and I was going to break every law under the surface."

Someone in the back set down the phone. "Hey, I don't have much against you personally, Short, since it's your job. And just for what you said to Cahartez, I'd tell you anyway."

"What?"

"He's on his way over. And he sounded real dangerous."

Holly thought a moment, watching the way the men shifted nervously, and two or three got up to leave. Only one hit man in the underworld made men nervous like that. "You mean Demon? Does he know you're telling me this?"

"Yeah." He wiped off his face, which was gleaming with sweat, even in the dark, cool room.

She laughed. "He knows me pretty well. I'm curious, and I'm not one to run." With a flick of her wrist, she drew her knife, examining her blade. "Let him come."

"He'll be here in three minutes. Are you sure?"

Holly shrugged. "I'm sure."

Shaking their heads at her foolishness, the men went back to asking questions. Mostly to Mulch, wanting to know how a guy like him had picked her up. "Believe it or not—" shot back Mulch.

"We don't," interrupted someone, much to the amusement of the room in general.

Holly leaned over, pulling his head down. "You let me handle Demon by myself, Mulch. I got it under control. Keep your mouth shut, and keep out of the way."

"He'll kill you, Holly."

She grinned. "That's what they said before. Two days ago."

A car pulled up outside, and Holly swung her feet down from the table. The slight thud her combat boots made on the concrete was the only sound in the entire room. Demon was a man who kept mostly to himself. When he came out, he was treated with great respect, and no one crossed him. It was death to do so, and he hadn't made his reputation being merciful.

Holly got to her feet, as the door opened, hands sliding casually into her jacket pocket. She needed a different kind of attitude with Demon. Maybe a more mysterious one.

Demon stood a moment, watching her, his hand in pocket as well, and then stepped in, shutting the door behind him. "Holly. How are you, honey? They let you out early?"

"Pretty good, actually. And I wouldn't say they '_let_' me out. I kind of forced my way." She stopped in front of him, and then went up on tiptoe, kissing him on one cheek, and then the other in greeting. His blade flashed in the corner of her eye, and she slashed her knife up from around her back, neatly turning it aside.

Holly finished kissing him, and stepped back like nothing had happened. "You're going to have to pay for my carpet you know. It's a bloody mess. Literally. And I don't have time to clean it."

He smiled politely, and nodded. "If you wish."

The men were watching intently. It was just like a movie. One moment, they're exchanging banter, the next trying to kill each other, and then talking about carpet.

"Can I talk to you outside a moment? Alone?"

"Why not?" Holly slipped her knife back into her pocket as he did, and stepped outside as he held open the door.

It shut with a bang, and they were alone.

"So." Holly leaned against his car, drawing her knife again, and fiddling with it.

Demon leaned closer. "Look Short, you and I respect each other. A lot. You've got the best wise, most nerve, and biggest luck out of the whole shebang of cops. I'm a hit man. I have nothing against you personally, and I want you to understand that."

Holly sighed, shaking her head, and reaching for her gun. "With that said, we're going to murder each other."

He caught her wrist. "He didn't pay. And I don't like him a lot. And I like you a whole lot, little chickadee. So listen." He dropped his head next to hers. "I know you've got Alpha man's number. But you don't know who he is. He has the Fowl kid by the way, and he's going to try and take over the world. Something with nukes."

"Your point?"

He met her eyes a moment. "What will you give me for his name?"

In the next second, Holly thought fast. She was already on the wrong side of the law, and Demon was a hit man. He wasn't going to march into the LEP and turn her in.

She caught hold of him, slamming him against the car, and pinning him with an arm across his throat. At the same moment, she tugged his soft-nose handgun out of his belt, pulling the safety, and setting it against his head. "I've got a good one. How's your life?"

Demon smiled at her. "Real good, chickadee. You would have made a perfect hit woman." He sighed, as she tightened her grip on the trigger. "Alright, alright. It's Sool."

"Damn!" Holly swore softly, and let go of him. "Yes. Everything makes sense now."

"You going to turn me in, little lady?"

Holly waved him away impatiently. "I'll hunt you down later, Demon. Later. Get lost. I have to get Fowl out of there, and stop whatever's going on. And it's not going to be fun."

"Can't go legal now, can you?"

Holly spun around, grabbing him by the shoulders and shaking him. "Do you have any idea where Fowl is?" she hissed through clenched teeth.

"Whoa." Demon reached out, smoothing back the hair which she had let grow down to her shoulders. "Settle down, and I'll tell you all about it, baby girl. Relax. You've probably got a day."

"And what if I don't?"

"I'm sure you'll figure it out." Demon pulled her down on the ground with him, and leaned against the car. "I know only so much. You're going to get all I know, so don't go trying to strangle me again. Sool's got a whole army out there, almost. He's going to pull some kind of nuke trick, and set Fowl up as his puppet king. Make it look like it was all Fowl."

"What if Artemis doesn't want to be his puppet king?"

Demon held up a hand. "Hey. Relax. Calm down. I forgot that's the problem with hit women. They're too emotional. He'll probably _messer_ the kid. What else?"

Holly shook her head. "The only person who has ever put Arty under is me. All the other times, he's escaped. Even so wild as to wear mirrored contact lenses. He's smart."

"Then he'll play along. And try to stop it at the last minute."

She gritted her teeth. "He'll mess it up, and _someone_ will get hurt. It happens every time. I can tell you the whole pattern. He plays along. Someone shows up, or the enemy has a secret he reveals at the last minute that messes up the plan. Someone gets hurt, and I have to save him, dodge the LEP and the enemy, and stop the nukes, in this case. Oh yes, and capture Sool with enough evidence to put him away for the rest of his life."

Demon's phone rang. He motioned for her to be quiet, and pulled it out, as he began to play with her hair. For a few minutes, he listened, and then finally hung up. "You want to know the secret that messes up the plans?"

She raised an eyebrow.

"You. That was Sool. He wanted you alive. He said a little torture might persuade Artemis to cooperate." Demon smiled. "Think fast little chickadee. I need a good excuse."

Holly took a deep breath, and stood. "Where is Artemis?"

"Up top, apparently. He's in one of Sool's numerous hideouts. Somewhere in Italy, I think. Maybe up north. Something about mountains. They were in a camopod. Any help?"

Pictures flashed through Holly's mind, of different maps. There was one, remote, little used chute in Italy. For emergencies only. It would be a good place to hide. There weren't many humans in the area either. Up in the Alps. "A lot. Thank you."

"What are you going to do?" Demon got up, following her back towards the bar.

"Oh," said Holly over her shoulder. "That part's easy. It's doing it that's going to be hard. I'm going to highjack a shuttle. Either that, or ask Foaly for a pod."

She opened the door. "Hurry up Mulch. We've got a long way to go, and you'd better know how to get me into a shuttle port without getting us caught. We don't have much time."

The room blinked at her. How was she still alive? And with Demon standing right behind her?

Demon touched her arm, pulling her around, and kissing her forehead. "Hey listen. I've got to go chickadee. Take care. Alpha knows what he wants, and he knows you'll mess it up." He paused, and then whispered: "You can get into the LEP port through the west ventilation system opening, if you want any kind of fighter."

"Thanks."

"Sure chickadee. And any questions?" He pressed a piece of paper into her hands, turned, and climbed into his car.

Holly motioned impatiently to Mulch, and pulled out her phone, hitting the autodial. "Hey. Foaly?"

"Hi. What do you want?"

"I just had a talk with someone. I found out a lot. I can't risk telling you over even this. Listen: I want you to detain and foil the slimeball as much as possible. He's the man. I'm going to Northern Italy. Are your prototypes down at the port yet?"

"Um… they'll start arriving in twenty minutes. Why?"

"I'm going to need one. Think you can get the area cleared?"

There was a thoughtful crunch, accompanied by a sigh. "Right now? No. It'll probably be swarming with guards. The whole area. And I have no power with Sool in command, the slimeball."

"Yes, he is," hissed Holly. "A slimeball. _The_ slimeball, Foaly."

There was a sharp intake of breath, and then Foaly coughed a few times, in his fake covering cough that sounded very real, unless you knew him. "Yes. I see. Yes, he is. I swallowed part of that carrot whole. I'm going to have to be more careful."

"Whatever. How do the prototypes work?"

"Same basics. I'll brief you on the new additions on your way up, if you like. They drive the same, only a lot smoother and sharper. You'll love these babies. Real fast too."

"Yeah, yeah. Thanks. Bye." Holly hung up before Foaly could answer, and took everything that he'd given her out of the car. The wings. The suit. The helmet. All of that. She made sure she had the chip, and then put everything on, switching the camouflage on as high as it would go.

"Hey Mulch?"

"What?" He crunched on something. What it was, Holly would rather not have asked.

"Can you get to the vents in the LEP port by yourself without being seen?" She turned around, turning on the wings. Not a sound. "Yeah, you can. Meet me there in an hour, and get one of your friends to total the car. Artemis can buy me a new one."

"Sure." Mulch turned, and trotted back to the bar, blaring out a question generally consisting of: '_Who wants cash?_'

* * *

Holly took a deep breath, and lifted off, putting Demon's number into her autodial. She had the feeling that it might be a useful thing to have in the future. 

Mulch mumbled something in her ear, almost making her lose control. She'd forgotten she still had their communications established. He must have turned them on. "What do you want?" she snapped. But she wasn't really grumpy. There was no way in Earth she could be grumpy, back in her uniform. Even if it _was_ an unofficial donning of authority.

"Um…" said Mulch uncomfortably. "Can I ask what happened between you and Demon out there?"

"Nothing. Why?"

"You two were all kissy-secrety. He kissed you, Holly. And I was watching from my video feed. What'd you two say?"

"Nothing."

"You must have said _something_!" said Mulch in frustration.

Holly rolled over in the air, and flew straight up, until her stomach was a few inches from the top of the false sky. "Like _what_, Mulch? And why, by Frond's name, is it such a big deal?"

"Well… It's not like I frequent the hit circles, but it's the biggest taboo in the underworld for a hit man to show affection. As likely as not, he'll be asked to kill that person. And it's just really strange, because he tried to kill you two days ago. And… you're not really the player type, if you catch my drift. I was just wondering, I guess."

"It's Demon, Mulch. He does what he wants, and no one really questions him, okay?"

"You'd probably get away with it."

Holly terminated the connection.

* * *

**Ho hum. I promise they will not fall in love. It would be like one of those horrendous movies you just have to walk out on. Yeah. Ex-cop, now detective falls in love with a hit man working for her biggest enemy, who tried to kill her two days ago. Ha. Ha. Not even funny. So don't worry.**

**Anyway, there will be some romance… I think. Later.**

**But about Holly going criminal. Kind of. I love stories like that. Where characters are forced into situations, and must break the law to save the law. Remember Julius? It's for the People. Enough motivation for Holly. Besides, she's like that anyways. It's how she is. Without that, Eoin would have no stories to build on. Holly _needs_ to be that way. And so she is.**

**Please suggest stories that came out since June, because I haven't been on, and I really want a good story. Feel free to suggest your own. :)**

**You who do not review: Your evils will condemn you on the day of judgment. :)**


	4. A Chase

**Salutations, and many happy returns of the day. Someone told me I could respond. If I'm not supposed to, nobody tell on me.**

**AgiVega: Yes! You again. (in a good way) You will have to wait and see, though I promise that I cannot pair them as well as you can. (A/H) Madam is driving me insane! I'm on my fourth or fifth draft! (I can't remember which. I have a headache) I've written hundreds of pages, and none of the stories are quite right.**

**avovisto: Thanks. You have to wait and see.**

**brennQT: I knew that, but rumors had it that we'd get kicked off or suspended or something if we answered. Anyway, it's fairy nukes. They probably won't kill everyone.**

**CheshireHare: Thank you very much. I update once a week.**

**Daughter of Moonlight: Hello. You might find it interesting to know that I had a breid scare, and thought you were my cousin, when I first saw your review. (she's a horrid prig) When she was little, she wanted to be called that _all_ the time.But you're not, obviously. Yes, Holly/Demon would have been horrid. So it's not. And you'll have to wait and see. I don't mind A/H if it's well done, though obviously not many people do it well. I advice you to read AgiVega's story.**

**Helltanz98: Updates are once a week, deal with it. Last year, I was forced to go with every day, because I was rushed. I am not rushed. I have nine months to publish this. But anyway, thanks for reading, and thanks for liking Sool's idea. You will see what Artemis does.**

**Identitycrisis: I agree about the lenses. I thought about it a long time, and finally concluded Artemis was clever enough to figure it out, and decided to stop hurting my head. I'll look at your stuff when I can. The librarians here are vicious about keeping us off sights like this. And you have full permission to use the stewards.**

**Lady Marian: I too enjoy harmless flirting. There will be slightly more, I believe. The story's already written, but I can't remember what I wrote, if you'll believe it.**

**me-obviously: If the places weren't difficult, where would the fun be? Glad to see your review. I like your pen name.**

**Queen Dragon: Thank you. I too enjoy sinister plotting.**

**Trouble Kelp: If you'll believe it, it's spelled four different ways, through the books. Once a week updates.**

**Back to Artemis, now. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the things I own. The things I own are the things not owned by Colfer. Colfer owns everything except the things I own. The things Colfer own are the things I do not own. :) Try that one, all you people who think you're the next Artemis Fowl.

* * *

**

Artemis got to his feet slowly, and moved across the room to his computer. All he really wanted right now was rest. The drip Sool had put him on was a lot stronger feeling now that he was on his feet. He wasn't sleepy, just tired. Sore, and worn out.

He could be sleeping, since he'd been given six hours, but that would have to wait. The nukes had to be stopped. And they could only be stopped if he had a plan.

Artemis seated himself, turning on the computer with a touch of his fingers. Against, he thought of Holly. Either way she could end up dying without knowing the truth. Believing that had done it… killed her. He thought of Julius. There would always be that doubt. That '_what if_'. And perhaps here to. The only chance of winning was to keep playing.

Sool would be watching, or one of his henchmen. He shut his eyes, and began to type out his supposed speech for the UN. But he wrote it with a small, detached part of his mind. The rest of him focused wholly on plotting.

Two hours later, he had the outline of his plan. It wasn't very probable, but there were no other options. The whole thing, of course, was based on assumptions— that he could earn Sool 's trust, and most of all: that Holly would show up when he thought she would. Oh yes, and that he would be able to handle the unforeseen problem.

There was a pattern to saving the world. First, the bad guy puts his plan into action, somehow involving Artemis or Holly. One or more of the good guys are captured. Help shows up at the very last minute: Holly or Mulch. And of course, somewhere, would be an unforeseen problem. But it was nice to know it was coming, anyways.

Juliet. What about her? Artemis broke his trance, rising hastily, and hitting the call button on his wall.

"Yeah?" The thing that answered looked a lot worse than Mulch ever had. Artemis couldn't even tell what it was.

"My bodyguard— where is she?"

"Secret."

Artemis worked hard to maintain control of his temper. "Is she alive?"

"Secret. Why?"

Big words might work. "May I speak with someone at _least_ capable of holding a comprehensible and intelligent conversation?"

"Uh… Why don't you talk with _him_?" There was a moment's silence, as, no doubt, the nitwit worked on keeping his brain from overloading. Then, static, as the satellite searched for a signal.

"What is it?" Sool.

"Commander. May I inquire about my bodyguard?"

Sool's cackle came through as more static. "But of _course_! Anything for little Arty. She's alive."

"And?"

"Oh," said Sool carelessly, "she's unconscious. Helpless, you understand; very vulnerable. She was a bit of a demon to handle when she woke up, so I had them put her back to sleep. It wouldn't be a good idea to mess with me. I'm sure you can guess what would happen to her if you did."

"I understand." Artemis seated himself, massaging his temples with long, delicate fingers.

"I find it very… amusing." There was another cackle. "Two females who I'm sure you care about. You're being forced out of options. Caring about other's traps you, Fowl. It really does! Julius was my cousin, for example. If I had cared, I wouldn't be doing this. But I didn't let it get in my way, and look where I am. You're trapped Fowl— trapped in your pathetic caring. Caring is a trap." And he cut his connection.

Artemis set his head on his desk. Sool was right about one thing. Caring _was_ trapping him.

* * *

Holly swung around, trying to figure out what was happening at the LEP shuttle port below. 

"You _could_ have asked for help, but_ no_." Foaly's voice startled her.

There was that same old annoying tapping of keys in her ear. Somehow though, it was comforting. Odd. Then, her visor zoomed in on the west ventilation system.

"Foaly? How did you—"

Crunch. "Alright, alright. Don't get agitated interrogating me. I listened to the recording. It was real sweet, Holly. Real sweet."

She growled something at him.

"Honestly, though. I had no idea you could act like a player when you really wanted to! You were getting _plenty_ touchy-feely, weren't you? I especially liked the kissing."

"Don't _push_ it, Foaly! How do I get in?"

"Through the vent."

Holly hovered like an anxious sprite. There was no one _in_ the west ventilation's roof pit, and no one coming near it. But there were cameras all over the place.

"Um… Holly?"

She turned her head, looking at Foaly's face on the screen. "Drop a carrot?"

"I've been listening in. Sool's just sent someone over. I have to destroy all evidence. He's been waiting to nail me for years. Even before he had Julius's job. Don't even call me. They might have someone listening. I'm sending you the access codes for all the controls. Like your visor. And your wings. You'll have to collapse them to get into the vent and pod."

The codes flashed across her wrist screen, and a digital control panel appeared.

"Bye Holly. Good luck. I ah— I'm sorry I can't help you more. But like as not, they're going to lock me up."

"Yeah," said Holly softly. And she reached up, touching Artemis's ring as Foaly's face faded to black. She hadn't felt so alone since— since Artemis had kidnapped her and she'd thought she'd betrayed her People.

She began pressing buttons experimentally, finally finding the one that showed her the camera beams. There was no way through.

After a moment of fumbling, she drew out her phone, pressing autodial.

"How much?"

"Demon?" Holly hesitated, uncertain.

"Oh. It's you, chickadee. What's the matter?"

"There's no way through. I can see the cameras. The whole thing's covered." Holly dropped slowly. "I don't have much time. About twenty minutes, and Mulch'll make things hot."

"Mm… Yeah. Ok. Go away from the port, and down. There's a path through, that you can't see from above. Take it through to the vent, and—"

"I need gadgets, don't I?"

"Yeah. Tell you what; I have a spare, if you can worm your sweet baby fingers under the wire. It's live, so be careful. I nearly fried myself that last time I used it. Was in a hurry."

Holly had already dropped, and was following a winding path through, searching her panel for something to insulate her suit. There was _some_ way to do it, but Foaly usually controlled that. For incidents with high voltage power lines and what not. "I got it."

"Right then, chickadee. Once you're inside, just keep pointing yourself south, and you'll get there."

"Thanks. Ah… Demon? You— you know I'm not going to sleep with you if I get out alive, don't you?"

"Yep. In fact, I'm a little surprised you let me go this far. You're known better for the chip you've got for men that all your skills out together. On this side, and probably that. Besides, someone'd hire me for you again sooner or later. And I'd have to take you out. I've got to pay my rent too, you know. Same as everybody else."

"Yeah." Holly jammed her fingers under the wire, and pulled out a small magadriver for the screws. "So you use this vent for what?"

"To hide. Cops look everywhere but their own facilities. It's a good place to camp."

Holly caught the cover, and slipped inside, popping it back into place, and squeezing her fingers through. She only put two screw in, just in case she had to go back.

Fifteen minutes. "Demon? I have to go. Thank you."

"Anything For you, chickadee. I'll see you on the news, day after tomorrow. And if you need more help with anything, call me, and I'll do my best to get you what you need."

Holly hung up, and began to press more buttons, finally folding her wings to nothing. Then, she began to crawl.

The system was cramped, to say the least, and several times she had trouble turning. It got hotter and hotter, and she began to feel trapped. It was stifling— suffocating. Sweat trickled over her, pooling on her neck and between her shoulder blades, and making her itch.

At last, she reached the floor vent into the hanger. She paused, turning on Mulch's connection. "Where are you?"

"Waiting for you. I'm in a vent under one of the pods."

"It's a one person thing." Holly took a deep breath. Alone. Once she got into that pod, she really _would_ be alone. Why was she doing this? She had to rescue Artemis. Her friend. "I need to go on alone. Try to detain Sool. Anything. Kidnap a Council Member. I don't care. Just _do_ something! Something extraordinarily drastic!"

"What do you want me to do _now_?" asked Mulch in a slightly disturbed voice. For kidnapping a Council Member, he could be locked up with a goblin gang in Howler's Peak for the rest of his life. Which probably wouldn't be long, once he got there.

"Make a huge diversion in the back of the room. When I tell you to. Not before."

"If I get caught," pointed out Mulch, "I can't kidnap anyone."

Holly gritted her teeth. "Mulch… burst the hydrator. Flood the place. Then crawl through the vents. Go back the way you came, and hide. Stay hidden. They'll be looking for you. Wait— how—"

"Never mind. I'll stay in the vents, and camp out with Cahartez once I get him. Until you've saved the world and can explain for me, mind you. These things are tight."

"Right." Holly looked out through the vent. There were guards all over. A double watch. And there were others bringing the prototypes in. It would have to be a _really_ big diversion. Her camouflage wouldn't work in such bright lights. She's have to be fast.

"And find out about Foaly. I think he's been arrested because of me."

"Not to worry," said Mulch cheerfully. "The interrogation officers are probably insane by now."

"I might need his help." Holly studied the guards' basic patterns, trying to calculate her best route through to the pod in front. The one closest to the chutes and freedom.

"There's not really any way through, Holly. Just run, and body slam anyone in your way."

Holly gulped. It seemed impossible. Absurd. Stupid. Not good technique at all. "Oh Mulch?"

"What?"

"When they find out I got in through the vent, they're going to do a check to make sure there's not anything I left behind. No one else. They'll figure you might still be in here. They know I work with you."

"I'll be fine. What're you waiting for? It's not like we have time to waste. Just go and be careful."

Holly finished unscrewing the cover. "Take care of yourself, Stinker. You ready?"

"When you are."

Her heart thudded and throbbed against her chest in a rhythm her feet were impatient to run. She wasn't afraid— just excited. Thrilled. The feeling swelled up, and Holly found she was shaking. "Ready."

There was a very loud hiss, and the hydrator on the opposite wall burst, taking out part of the ceiling as water cascaded to the floor. Mist filled the room and alarms began to go off throughout the building.

Holly dropped the cover, charging across the cement. She had no time to find her wings controls, and with so many people, she would be more vulnerable in the air.

Someone in front of her turned, raising their gun. In self-defense, no doubt. Holly's shiny black and silver suit stood out from the LEP's dull green.

Bam. Her fist connected with Newt's face, and she wrenched the gun from his grasp, hurling it across the room as she ran on. But now others were running to cut her off, and the exits were closing. More and more of them were realizing the hydrator was a diversion.

Faster. She needed to go faster. Holly drew her gun and access chip, putting on a burst of speed.

From around the corner of one of the pods, stepped out Major Kelp. Without even thinking, Holly body slammed him. He went down with a groan of protest, succeeding in tripping four of his men into a neat pile of bashed heads, bruises, and scrapes.

Holly winced, and stopped suddenly at the door of the pod, huddling against it as it processed the chip to make her target smaller.

They thought she was trapped, and were approaching slowly. With caution. Holly wasted no time, however. She jumped in, slamming the door behind her, and turning on the engines.

Eyes wide with shock, the surrounding guards scattered. The prototypes weren't supposed to work. Not yet. The chips hadn't been made. With one hand, Holly guided herself to the edge of the chutes. With the other, she destroyed any chances of remote destruction.

Foaly had obviously connected the pods' communications to the main line already. There were half a dozen voices babbling at her to stop, or take the consequences. Holly rolled her eyes, gently guiding the craft to the very brink.

"Miss Short."

"Mr. Sool." Holly's voice radiated hatred and disgust.

"Congratulations. I don't know how you did it, but if you take the pod any farther, I will send shuttles to destroy you. Forget the reason for your actions."

"And if I don't go?" Holly opened her flaps.

"Life. In prison, I'm sorry to say."

"No you're not." She switched off the radio, nudged the controls, and began to fall. G-force pulled, and her stomach lurched. But oh— she loved it. Holly dropped fifty feet past that which standard regulations allowed— for the sake of rule breaking, and pulled out of her dive.

For a moment, her lungs constricted, and she fought furiously with the controls. Fins shot out automatically, stabilizing the pod. Then, she was past the turbulence, rocketing upwards. But it was smooth. Much smoother than the other pods had been.

Behind her, she could see three assault shuttles, trying to catch up. She switched on her helmet radio, searching through her tools for something that would hack into their '_secure_' frequency. Foaly always liked to be able to listen in. It helped sometimes.

"… is it?"

"Holly Short, probably," came Trouble's ruthful voice.

"How'd you know?"

"From the way she _body slammed_ me. What else? That's like… the second time in the last three days. When she gets riled, it's best to get out of her way. Something that I've been having a hard time observing. I just keep being in her way."

Sool, forever the spoil-sport, interrupted. "Hey! Enough! If you're in range, shoot. If you're not, get in range!"

"I don't think we'll have to."

"Why now?"

Warning bells were going off in her head. What was it? Holly carefully studied her instruments. There wasn't anything they could do, was there? She had full power…

"At that speed, she won't be able to turn in time. That corner is wicked sharp; and then it's all twisted for a mile after that."

Holly tightened her grip on the controls. Trouble was right. Maybe. But he didn't know what the new pods could do. It would have been impossible with an old pod, certainly. But she wasn't driving an old pod. Maybe she could make it. Maybe…

At the last moment, she flipped the pod on it's side, ignoring the hold as it's belly scrapped the rock.

"Is she going to _make _that?"

"It's Holly Short," said Vein glumly. "If she wants to, she will. She's a spiteful beast."

Holly laughed. "Thanks, Vein."

A few startled swear words, and a severe epidemic of choking was all she got in response. "Yeah. I'm listening."

She pulled around, just in time, leaving the shuttles behind. Foaly was right. The prototypes were better. Faster; smoother; sharper.

But she couldn't afford to waste time. She drew in her fins so that they wouldn't break if she got too close to the wall. Her turn would be coming up in a minute.

The shuttles were coming into sight now, still out of range, but getting closer each moment. There was no way she could speed up and still make that turn. It was more than ninety degrees, and with them shooting at her— she'd have to be very careful.

"You going to stop, or do we have to shoot, Holly?"

Sool was furious. "Stop conversing with that criminal, and _shoot_, you stinkworms!"

"I haven't been arrest _yet_, Sool. And it's not good form to insult your men like that." Holly took a deep breath, hitting the brake button and releasing the wheel.

"Are you giving up?"

"Me?" Holly snorted, buying extra time with conversation. "Never. And don't feel guilty about shooting at me. If you don't, you'll be fired. It's your job. Quite frankly, I'd shoot at myself."

There was an uncertain silence. They were within range now, but the invitation had made them wary.

Holly shook her head. Another minute. She'd have to doge and not change speed. Cruise control.

Vein fired. She heard him give the command. It hurt, even though he had to, and she had _told _him to.

She rolled the pod, dipping and diving in a wild pattern as Trouble joined Vein in the shooting. Holly bit her lip hard, watching it approach. It was a good shot. Not at her, but at the center of the tunnel. No matter what she did, it was going to hit her. The tunnel was too small.

A second later, she hit the power button. The engines shut down. The flaps slid in just in time. The shot passed her, missing by inches. Just inches. And she was almost there.

The engines. She turned them on again quickly. Whoever was with them in the back up shuttle just couldn't stop babbling. "There's a woman in there? A _woman_ had the guts to cut engines in the middle of a fire fight? A _woman_ just did that?"

"She's not shooting. Technically, it's not a—"

"Whatever. But I can't believe…"

Holly spun the wheel, again turning on her side so she wouldn't scrape against the wall.

More swearing. Holly grinned, gunning the engines. It was a long, straight run for a long time. Without the turns, it would be easier for them to hit her. But only if they could catch her. Only then.

Faster and faster she went. Behind her, the shuttles were going at top speed, trying to catch up. She checked her guns' ranges. Just in case she needed them for some reason. Not to hurt anyone… but…

They began to fire again. Holly contented herself with dodging.

Her phone rang. Quickly, she picked it up from the tray, trapping it against her shoulder. "Hello?"

"Hey Holly— is that…? Never mind. This is Skylar Pear."

Skylar Peat? _The_ Skylar Peat? Three time AMP winner? She was calling _her_? Holly almost let go of the wheel. "Um… I think you have the wrong number. Wrong Holly."

"Oh no! Holly Short? I was just wondering if we could go shopping sometime. See, I like to know the person I'm playing. What you're like. I'll be starting shooting in a week. So I thought—"

Holly did a loop. "This… I'm _really_ sorry, but I've got three assault shuttles firing at me, and I can't really talk. Can I call you later? I'd really love to do all that, but—"

"Oh dear. I'm so sorry! Well, call me when you get back, okay?"

"Sure." Holly hung up with a grin. When she'd been little, she'd adored Skylar. She still did, secretly. Skylar played nothing but action heroines. Beating up the bad guys, and winning back the world. In fact, she'd gotten a few ideas from her at times. Not that they'd worked, but yeah… Like when she'd jumped on that troll's back.

A shot flew past. She really needed to take out their long distance communications. Their firing was getting to close. Holly shut her eyes, and turned around, flying in reverse.

More swearing. Pods could only shoot from the front, and there was no other reason for her to turn.

Holly took three rapid shots. Their long distance spikes were gone. They still have communications from one ship to another, but Sool was no longer a factor in all this.

"Hey Trouble?"

"Thanks. A lot. Sool's on me, you know. He'll use any excuse to fire me."

Holly fiddled with the computer buttons, finally blocking out the others so they could talk alone. "They can't hear us now. I'm… really sorry, Trouble. I just thought—" Holly touched Artemis's ring again, hoping Trouble wouldn't be _too_ angry with her.

"Forget it. Are you okay? You just… disappeared. And a friend of mine— there were rumors about you killer— I was really worried about you. About you getting hurt again."

"I never get hurt Trouble. Not me. Besides, Demon's been really helpful. Got me into the LEP. He's really sweet." Holly sped up a little, not even bothering to dodge. They were shooting wide, now that Sool had no way of telling whether or not they were shooting at her.

"Really _sweet_?" Anger filled his voice. And maybe jealousy too. "He tried to _kill_ you Holly! He's probably double-crossing you! Demon? What is your _problem_? _What_?"

"Trouble—"

"I was so _worried _about you! When I found you—" He hesitated. "There was so much… much blood. I thought you were _dead_! He did that to you! And you call him _sweet_?"

"Please Trouble! I'm sorry!" Holly shut her eyes a moment, and then opened them quickly. "I'm sorry…"

"Look— you're— you're like my baby sister. I care about you Holly! A lot. I have to a long time… since I met you, I guess. I just don't want you to get hurt by anyone."

Holly ran her fingers through her hair. "He just gave me some info and a way in."

Trouble blew up, swearing angrily at her. "Oh really? A man like him? Where? In bed?"

"Please—"

"I don't want you to get hurt, Holly!" His voice was pleading now. "Don't sleep with guys like him!"

"I _didn't_!" Holly wanted to scream at him, but refrained. "I _swear_ I didn't, Trouble Kelp! And I didn't promise to! I've never slept with _any_body! I'm a damn _virgin_ if it makes you any happier!"

"So?" There was a challenge in his voice now.

"He… likes me, I guess. All he did was _kiss_ me. Nothing major, Trouble. Just a few little kisses."

"Nothing _major_? You let him _kiss_ you? Yeah. You never kissed anyone in your life, and you wasted your virgin lips on a hit man who tried to kill you two days ago? What is your_ problem_, Holly?"

Tears of frustration welled up in Holly's eyes. What was _Trouble's_ problem? She hated it when he got angry with her. And sometimes he did. But he'd never gotten _this_ angry with her. "It's not like _you_ had any prior claims to me, Trouble Kelp, or I'd understand!"

For a moment he was silent. "Oh. I'm… I'm sorry."

"Whatever." Holly brushed her free hand across her face, concentrating on the tunnel ahead. Then, she turned off the radio.

* * *

**Heh heh. I know you're all furious. How can I do this to them, etc. etc. etc. Too bad you have to wait until the next time, isn't it? Yes I know I'm cruel. And maybe it was a bit dramatic, but in dramatic situations, the dramatic bits don't stand out. They are very real to the observer and participants.**

**Ah yes… and Skylar. Cross reference if you like. Eoin said so. And yes, for those of you dying to see Holly extremely uncomfortable, in a shopping environment, behold… It cometh— not. I can_not_ write a shopping scene! Too bad. Isn't it? Beg all you like. **

**You who do not review: Your evils will condemn you on the day of judgment. :)**


	5. It Turned Around

**Greetings. Et cetera. At this point, I have three weeks to finish polishing. Yes, I write my hellos well before publishing. It can be helpful when I need to publish, and the computer lab teacher has warned me three times not to be playing with this site. I just… hit the load button.**

**IMPORTANT: My school librarian caught me. She is angry. I will not be able to answer reviews again, except for random times when I get to the library. Do not worry though. One of my friends will be updating with new chapters for me, and I will get the reviews through her.**

**AgiVega: I'm glad you agree with me about the shopping. I'm not that kind of writer. And Madam? Remember? Madam Ko. And where is the sequel you promised to your Artemis story? I want it!**

**-anon-anon-anon-: Glad to get your review. I've noticed you here and there. Why the pen name? Anyway, yes, I tend to stop at annoying times, out of pure spite, and because it makes people come back for more. I am an action writer. Action has always been my strong point, even though, truthfully,I know nothing about weapons and martial arts. You will have to see about T/H.**

**avovisto: That's a curious thing to call him. Why do you say that?**

**brennQT: Thanks. I think it's funny too, but I gave up the attempt two paragraphs in. I'm not that kind of writer. Anyway, the chickadee is Demon's annoying personality tic. He doesn't call her that much more.**

**El Diablo Ella Misma: What's your name mean? I'm taking Spanish, but I can't think right now. I understand how you would not like A/H. Agi's story is good though. All her stories are good. Have you reviewed my other stories? Your MWAHAHAHAHA seemed familiar to me.**

**hysteerical: You're welcome. I'm glad to see someone new.**

**Identitycrisis: Thank you very much. Librarians will not listen though. I could be doing school work instead of writing. **

**Lady Marian: Thank you. Trouble seems good in the protective mode.**

**Queen Dragon: Watch me get him out of his hard spot. And I simply _could_ not write a shopping scene. I was going to attempt it, but I gave it up two paragraphs in. I would utterly fail.**

**Squarecool321: Long time no write. I'm glad to see you back. Thanks for adding me to your favorite's list. And thanks for taking the time to review all my chapters. It annoys me when people don't. I don't care what they say really, so long as they up my review count. I always do it for other people--- Good. O.R. Not much, but it counts. Anyways, sorry about the rant. :)**

**Trouble Kelp: I see. You will have to wait and be impatient with me. I'm going to take my time with the pairing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the things I own. The things I own are the things not owned by Colfer. Colfer owns everything except the things I own. The things Colfer own are the things I do not own. :) Try that one, all you people who think you're the next Artemis Fowl.

* * *

**

Artemis got up, following one of Sool's henchmen down the hall. Apparently, Sool had been planning for years. There was a huge laboratory set up in the basement, all having to do with the nukes.

Sool's face appeared on a screen as they entered the central room. "Well— Artemis Fowl. You look fresh and ready as ever, even without sleep. I trust that speech will move the nations of the world to heart-felt tears. Will leave them speechless."

"So am I." Artemis seated himself at a table facing the screen. "I have one question though. About being your '_puppet_' king… Not only will you live longer than me, but I'll be in danger at all times, and my life may be considerably shortened. What are you going to do about that?"

"Nothing to worry about," said Sool, in a disgustingly fake, fatherly voice. "You'll be taken very good care of. And when you die, your son will take your place."

"My _son_?"

"But of course!" Sool waved a pencil at him patronizingly. "A king needs a queen so he can produce an heir. Didn't you expect as much, Fowl?"

"Do you know how _old_ I am?"

The grin he got was not pleasant. "You will marry when you're nineteen. I was thinking about that bodyguard of yours. She's a gorgeous little creature, and would offset you perfectly. Even though she's older. All females live longer anyway. Usually. Besides that, as an added bonus, you two already know each other, and she can take care of you."

Artemis leaned forwards, rubbing his eyes wearily. What a nightmare. Perhaps he should have come up with a better plan. _But there were none_, he reminded himself. "I just don't like the whole 'puppet kind' idea. Is there something else we could arrange?"

"If it makes you feel any better, think of it as ruling the world in exchange for an occasional favor."

"It _sounds_ better."

"Doesn't it thought?" Sool spun in his chair, steepling his fingers. The classic Holmes profile. "You know what surprises me most about you? That you never once attempted world domination. Only stole things."

"It's my specialty." Artemis drew out his computer, setting it down on the table. "Of course, I toyed with the idea. Which was part of the reason the cube was created. But I never found a plan probable enough."

"Because you care!" cried Sool triumphantly. "Don't you see, Fowl? You did better the first time. There was profit, when you didn't care. When you had no feelings. When you were business first and care later. Caring really does trap you! It traps you!"

"Perhaps." Artemis squinted at Sool. "You know… everyone who's tried anything like this has failed. Human and fairy alike. What makes you think you'll succeed where others haven't?"

"I have you."

Artemis smiled slightly. "I'm flattered."

Sool rose, and began to pace. The camera followed. Again, Artemis felt a surge of disgust as he caught a glimpse of his office. Sool was turning traitor to his people. Using his position at the LEP to further his plans. Awards and recognition for his great services papered the walls.

"The trick is, Artemis, to have you. Or to separate you and Holly. Because that is the combination that has always won. Always. There's something that happens when you two team. I've seen officers pair like that. And no one can stop you."

"So far. We've been lucky. There were times I'd thought we'd lost and failed."

What Sool hadn't mentioned, or rather: probably didn't know about, was Mulch. Artemis had to wonder what he was doing. Probably getting into trouble. A lot.

Sool interrupted his guess list. "Stop drifting, and pay attention! Look at me!"

Without thinking, Artemis did, an Sool immediately switched to the _mesmer_. "_Very good, Fowl. Just relax. Be a good boy and listen to me. Don't fight it. Don't fight_…"

Artemis would have dearly loved to laugh in his obnoxious face, but now was not the time. If he hoped to win, Sool must not know about the glasses. He appeared to fight him for a moment, and then succumbed, slowly relaxing, and sinking back in the chair.

"_Good. Good_." Sool pointed his pencil at the screen, careful to maintain good eye contact. "_Now, Arty, I want you to check everything I've set up, to make sure it will go correctly. I shouldn't want to blow _us_ up! Go on now. Stand up and go check the computers_."

Slowly, Artemis stood, turned, and moved to the computers lining the wall opposite. The coordinates Sool had entered were just right, and would hit the cities at maximum destruction points, killing hundreds of thousands of people at once. A blood bath.

He moved on, removing siding so that he could crawl under the panel and check the circuits. Ah. There was a satellite line. Remote detonation. It made sense. Sool wouldn't want to risk any accidents. To risk Artemis tampering with anything too much.

What was _that_ wire for? Artemis moved closer, peering at it curiously.

"Come our of there Fowl! Work where I can see you! There's aren't any problems, are there?"

"Just a loose wire. I've fixed it though." Artemis ducked back out into sight. "You're good."

"Excellent. You may return to your room." Sool closed the connection.

* * *

Mulch opened the vent in Cahartez's office. He might as well steal the chairman. The camera didn't get a good look at the vent, since it was riveted onto it's support beam. Besides, he didn't like Cahartez. Not at all. 

While the camera wasn't looking, Mulch removed the batteries, and replaced them with old ones. When the techies came to look— but they wouldn't notice until after Cahartez was good and gone. They only replaced batteries once a year. And it was getting close to that time.

Below him, the door opened, and Cahartez walked in, seating himself at his desk, and muttering to himself about Holly and all the problems she'd been making that day. At least when Julius had been alive, she'd been _minimally_ respectful. That, and she'd done things legally.

Mulch grinned. That's what _Cahartez _thought. He crawled out and across the ceiling like a fly, glad he hadn't had anything to drink for almost a day. Cahartez did not notice him.

Not until Mulch pinned him to his chair and gagged him. (Which he did with great relish.) Mulch had never kidnapped anyone, but he'd seen plenty of movies, and was fairly sensible when it came to crime. So he blindfolded Cahartez before he could look at him, and then tied him up in a neat bundle of knots.

That part was easy, compared to the work it took to hoist Cahartez into the vent, but twenty minutes later, Mulch was sliding him along behind him.

Once they were over the storage room next to the Council room, Mulch called Holly. "Hey. How's it going? I got Cahartez. We're in the vent. What do I do with him?"

"Keep him," said Holly shortly.

"But—"

Grumbling at the inconvenience, Holly sent him a number on her cell phone. "There you go. Call Demon. Goodbye."

Mulch stared blankly at the side of the vent. Call Demon? She couldn't be serious! He'd probably _eat_ him!

Fingers trembling, he hit call.

"How much?"

"Um… Holly said to call you."

"Ah. Mulch. What can I do for you then?" His tone changed completely. To friendly, believe it or not.

"I just nabbed Cahartez. Holly told me to. Now what do I do with him? This isn't my type of job. I need a little help." Mulch glanced back to make sure Cahartez stayed put, and wasn't trying to get loose.

Demon laughed. "Yeah. She's smart. Real smart. That little chickadee knows Sool'll have to look for him."

"Yep. But I'm in the vents. What do I do? What if they find me?"

"They won't. It's real easy. Just sit on top of the Council room. They won't want to be bothered during a session by a search through their vents. Besides, they'll have all the guards with them. It wouldn't occur to those numbskulls to check overhead."

"Thanks man." Mulch began to pull Cahartez towards the Council room.

"Not for you. For her. Now get lost." Demon hung up with a bang and a click, leaving Mulch slightly confused.

Below, the Council members were assembling for a meeting. "Where's Cahartez?" whined the treasurer, whatever his name was.

"I'll go get him." Vinyáya. She was okay.

Mulch held his breath, wondering if she'd scream. Maybe he should have left a note to assure them it was a kidnapping. Oh well; the techies would figure it out. Hopefully. It was Foaly who made things tick. And he was locked up right now, waiting for his hearing with the Council. Which would have been this one, except for the Cahartez factor.

"He's not in his office. I asked a techie—"

The door burst open with a bang. "He's gone! He's _gone_!"

Mulch winced. He would have groaned, but they would have heard. It was that infernal techie who wanted to play in a soap. Thought he was an actor or something. But the worst part, was that he thought he could sing as well. It was pure torture. Almost as bad as Howler's Peak. He just knew someday they were going to stick him in a room with that guy to make him talk. Maybe his lawyer could plead cruel and unusual torture, or something.

"Yes! It's true! He's disappeared! The office camera's been _sabotaged_! He went in… but he _never_… came out."

This time, the Council groaned. In unison. One of the few times in the past months that they'd agreed on _anything_.

"I'm serious! We have documented proof! In fact—"

Vinyáya mercifully interrupted. "I'm calling him. He's probably getting his coffee."

Mulch's eyes widened. The phone! He hastily searched Cahartez's pockets, finding, to his relief, that it was on vibrate. Quickly and silently, he scooted over the next room. "Hello?"

"We're having a meeting."

"I know that, Vinyáya. Unfortunately, Cahartez won't be able to join you."

"Who—"

"More details will be given later. Until then." Mulch hung up with a grin of pride. Of course voice recognition didn't work for male dwarfs. And without Foaly, they were helpless.

Then he crawled back.

"… been kidnapped."

For the second time in the last two hours, alarms went off across the building. Council doors locked automatically. Guards came running. Officers shouted orders.

Mulch sat and giggled under his breath. Oscar's had been tame. Perhaps he ought to start a collection of Council members. Call it the living dead. It wasn't like they had a life. Except for Vinyáya maybe.

* * *

Holly looked up from the digital manual as the port came into view. If she stopped here, Sool wouldn't suspect she really knew. Of course, there was a huge crowd of officers waiting. If she went on— she glanced back at the manual, reading instructions. 

Then, she switched on the radio. "… plenty of room. She's armed and dangerous. Let Major Kelp reason with her. She might listen. They were good friends. Try and get her to come quietly. Don't do anything unless she makes hostile moves."

Holly rolled her eyes, and flew past. A little trick might work.

"So why's this such a big deal?" grumbled someone. "Some babe stole a pod. We don't even know her _name_!"

"It's classified."

Holly grinned, and hit a button. "Holly Short. Nice to meet you too. Ex-Recon. Two time Internal Affairs inquiry. Now a private detective. I smarted off to old Cahartez one too many times, and played with one too many hit men. No wonder, huh?"

Trouble and Vein started firing again. Perfect. Holly cut her engines, and started back down the shaft, dodging expertly as she fell.

Vein began to swear hysterically. "D'arvit! What are you doing, Short? You're going to kill us all! Turn on your engines! I _command _you! Pull out of the dive!"

"Not yet." Holly twisted the pod expertly, slipping past all three, and falling a ways more before turning on her engines. "I'd move, y'all. 'Cause I'm going somewhere, and you're in the way."

"Holly… _please_ don't hurt anyone!"

"No worried. If you get out of my way in time. If you don't— expect no mercy."

There was silence. Then Trouble pulled into the port, followed by the other two. Holly took a few deep breaths, and slowed, floating in after them.

Everyone moved back like a tide of ants that's been disturbed. No one said anything. They all waited for Holly to do something, as orders had been. Holly sat waiting for them to do something, and watching Trouble, Vein, and someone new climb out of the shuttles. The quiet was making her nervous. She wished someone would talk to her. Do _something_.

"Hey Holly." Trouble was talking smoothly. Soothingly. Coaxingly. They had taken that course together. He'd been the best one. At persuading, and reassuring. Reasoning. Negotiation and interrogation. All of that.

"Hi."

"Why don't we talk? Just get out, and—"

"No!" Holly gritted her teeth, trying to find what she wanted in the manual while carrying on a conversation with Trouble.

"Okay, okay. No one's going to _hurt _you. You know that."

Holly began to play with the ring. "Not until I hurt one of you guys. Yeah, yeah. I heard it all."

"Can we talk?"

"Over here. Only if you come over here. I'm not getting out. And alone, or I'll start shooting. Without your helmet; no recording devices. I _will_ hurt you if you're bugged, Trouble Kelp. You _know_ I will!"

"Fine. Fine." Trouble removed his helmet and handed it to Vein, patting himself down for any bugs he might have forgotten he was carrying. "Listen. I'm going to talk with her, and see if I can coax her out. Whatever she wearing, you're guns won't piece it. If you shoot, she'll shoot right back. Don't try it. I'll go hand to hand. Wait until I have her pinned."

Vein nodded, and pulled Trouble's head closer to his. "What do you want me to do?"

"What do you mean?" Trouble tried to look innocent and confused. Grant was only a little older than him, but had much more experience. He'd taken Trouble into line after he'd switched Julius's sugar with salt his second day. Now, they were good friends, and halving a flat.

"Stop playing games with me, man! I know you're going to let her go!" Grant scowled at him reprovingly.

"Why would I—"

"You love her. Get over it. What can I do to help?"

Trouble rubbed at his eyes. "Give us a lot of room, and a lot of time."

"Yeah."

He turned to go, and then stopped, turning back slowly to look at Vein. "Is it… really that obvious?"

"No. But I've seen that picture you have in your bedroom. I've seen you kiss it. I used to do the same thing before—"

Trouble fled before Vein could finish bragging about his newly achieved girlfriend. He already knew more details about it that either of them did.

Holly was waiting with the door open. "Turn slowly please. Arms straight out from your side."

He did.

"Right. You're clean." Holly reached out, pulling him closer. She was still buckled in, which surprised him.

"They've closed the chute doors on you, Holly. What are you going to do? You've got nowhere to go." He glanced around the pod curiously, wondering what various buttons and gadgets did.

"I'm going to go through the port." Holly tapped the screen, and looked back at him. Worried. "You _are_ still—"

"With you?" Trouble smiled, brushing her hair out of her eyes. "Always."

She looked away quickly.

"Holly? I'm— sorry that I said those things earlier. You're not like that. I was wrong."

Still, she said nothing in response. Trouble touched her shoulder. "Please don't be angry with me Holly— Not too angry! If you die, I'll feel so guilty! I'm truly sorry! I am!"

She sighed, and looked up. "You're right. I'm sorry too. I just don't understand why you were so… _angry_ with me."

"Yeah. I guess I was just being overly protective."

Holly shook her head. "No… it was more like— possessive! Like I belonged to you, and should have asked your permission to do what I did before I did it. I mean, you being worried I understood perfectly. But this was more than that. You acted like you had a right to be angry. And you didn't Trouble. You don't! You have no claims on me! Not other than a friend. You've never done anything to make me think…"

"I'm sorry," said Trouble humbly. "What—"

"Never mind. I just want to forget it right now." Holly began to pull levers and push buttons,

"What are you—"

Holly twisted in her seat, taking him by the shoulders. "I have to go. Now. If I don't see you again, goodbye. You're— you're pretty much the best friend I ever had, Trouble. Thank you."

"That's… that's all?"

She froze, hand on wheel. "That's all what?"

"That's all you care for me? I'm just a brother to you?" His eyes bored into her, questioning her innocence in answering.

"Do— do you want me to care more?" stammered Holly.

He moved closer, dropping his head against hers. "I'd really like it if you did. Even a little."

Holly shut her eyes, suddenly feeling very uncertain. She didn't want to tell him no, in case she never came back. If she did though, she didn't want to hurt him more by not being what he wanted and having to break things up. She wasn't sure about anything anymore.

Besides, she couldn't think. His soft breathing on the back of neck was distracting. So distracting. She wondered what his lips felt like. And his hands on her shoulders, that had slipped down, just slightly, were driving her wild. And her heart was so _loud_! And her stomach… That felt funny too. Almost sick, but more like it had dropped out. What was wrong with her?

"Please?"

She felt sweaty; shaky. She didn't know what to say. What was happening? "I—"

"What?" He twisted a strand of her hair around his finger, staring downwards. "Is there something you want me to do?"

Holly took a deep shuddering breath. "I— I don't… don't _know_. Can we talk a little later?"

"What if there _is_ no later?"

"I don't know! I just don't know, Trouble!" said Holly desperately.

"What don't you know?" Trouble stared at her with pleading eyes, trying to see what she was thinking. Trying to discover what there was that was holding her back. Making her uncertain.

She shut her eyes again. "I don't think I'm ready for something like marriage. And since I'm no longer at the LEP, and our careers— I just don't think it's a good idea right now."

"You— I'm not asking you to make a commitment now, if you don't want to. But I want to know if you love me."

Holly swallowed, brushing her hair out of her eyes, and staring straight ahead. "Love— that's a really big thing, Trouble. It's really serious. I don't know if I can handle it. If I'm ready for something like that. The whole thing."

"Like what?" Trouble bit his lip.

She looked around. Everyone was still waiting. It wasn't like anyone could hear them, or knew what was going on, but it felt like they were waiting with Trouble for her answer. It bothered her. But she had to concentrate. "Like… you want kids. And there's no way I could do that. And I'm not a home person. Or… _any_ of that! I'm just _not_!"

"We don't have to have kids! We won't do anything you don't want to do!" Trouble dropped his head again, setting it on her shoulder, and looking at her like a puppy. Begging for something he knew he wasn't going to get.

"Trouble? I— I really don't want to get married right now. I really don't want to live with someone right now. I don't even want a casual boyfriend. I'm sorry! I do care about you, but— I can't. And right now isn't a good time to talk about it."

"You're right." Trouble turned away. "I just thought I might ask, since with everything… You know. While I still had the chance. While I still could."

Holly caught hold of him, spinning him around to face her. "I care about you a lot Trouble! I'm sorry I couldn't tell you I love you."

He jammed his hands in his pocket and swallowed. "Can I— can I— No. Never mind."

"What?"

"Can I kiss you?" he mumbled.

Holly squeezed her eyes shut tightly. Why did she have to tell him no? She knew he meant it. He really did love her. And she knew it was hurting him. But she _couldn't_ say yes. For some reason. She just didn't love him. She couldn't love him. And it would hurt him more later. He would try over and over to please her; to make her love him. She knew how he was.

He shuffled his feet, and began to go.

"Trouble? Yeah. You can kiss me."

Trouble spun quickly, smiling sadly. "I can?"

"Yeah."

Cautiously, he reached up, pulling her head down, and finding her lips with his. He kissed her softly, and then again, a little firmer, cradling her head in his hands.

Finally, he pulled away, staring down at the ground. "Thanks. You'd better punch me and take off."

Holly whispered an apology, and sent him flying backwards as she turned on the engines.

For a moment, no one reacted. The slamming of her door woke them up though. Shots bounced off the windshield as she rose off the landing pad into the air. She pulled a lever, and shot forwards, drawing in the fins, and flying through into the port on speed alone.

No one bothered trying to stop her. It wasn't like they _could_ have, and they didn't want to get hurt. And despite the awards Sool would have heaped on them for her capture, their curiosity was aroused. What would she do next? Perhaps they should start a pool on that.

* * *

Sool ground his teeth furiously. Holly Short had taken a prototype and disappeared up top. Cahartez was gone, presumably kidnapped. Foaly had been arrested, and refused to help because of his injured pride. Without Foaly, there was no way to track either of them down, and the Council was getting impatient with the sparse amount of evidence produced. 

Oh, and besides all that? He needed to get up top to Italy, where he could keep a better eye on things, and talk with Fowl a bit more. Everything was getting a little our of hand. Perhaps he ought to have one of his men kidnap him. Later, he would get away.

Yes. That would work nicely. He glanced over the Cahartez information again. He would have sworn that Holly'd kidnapped him, except for the fact that she'd been in the chutes while it's happened. Was he missing something? Was there a factor in his theory that he hadn't seen?

Maybe he should talk with Demon about things. He picked up his phone, hitting autodial.

"How much?" Demon did _not_ sound like he was in a particularly good mood.

"Just some advice, man." Sool picked up a pencil, tearing a fresh sheet of paper out of his notebook.

"No time."

Sool set down his pencil. Slowly. "What?"

"You heard me. I got a job to do. I have no time to talk. Now what do you want?"

"Who got Cahartez?"

"Her," said Demon. And hung up.

Holly Short. Someone working for her had him. Which meant she had most everything figured out. She knew he had to stay and work on that instead of going up like he needed to. She was buying herself more time. A lot more, when every second counted.

He needed to buy that time back. He _really_ needed to be kidnapped. And soon.

* * *

Holly put her stealth shields and camouflage on, and flew straight to northern Italy. Maybe Sool knew that Demon had told her, and maybe he didn't. But once she got there, he would know. She might as well not waste time. Besides, if he knew she knew, he wouldn't keep the LEP out of it. 

Around two in the morning, she landed, touching down about six miles from the camopod. Beyond that, somewhere, was their base. Her scans weren't bring much up. They were obviously shielded, and the mountains interfered.

For a few minutes, she sat in the pod, reluctant to get out. It was snowing, and windy, and cold. Fairies hated cold, and Holly was no exception. After a few minutes though, she turned up the heat in her suit, and climbed out, tucking the chip into an inner pocket.

She wouldn't have to worry about hiding the pod. Already, it was half buried, and the storm was building rapidly. After a moment more of playing with her heat controls, Holly rose into the air.

The wind was terrible, and she was exhausted, just from flying, by the time she landed near the camopod. Carefully, she approached it, wondering if there was still anyone there. Or if anyone was waiting there for her.

Voices.

Holly froze, and then waded forwards. What was Sool doing here? What about Cahartez?

"I don't care if it's cold! I want all of the men out on patrol! I have no idea where Holly Short is on this planet, and that's no a really good thing. If you see her, shoot her. I want her dead! Not alive. Dead! Change of plans. She's too dangerous alive."

"But—"

"Or I'll have Demon take care of you!" There was a thud from something.

"He'd probably send me a thank-you card."

Sool's boots squeaked on the floor as he turned around. "What?"

"Oh yeah. Apparently their living together. That's what _I_ heard. Or at least that's what everyone _says_ anyways. And they were getting real kissy yesterday. There're already pictures out. I saw."

Swearing, Sool pulled open the door, and stomped out. Holly followed him, fists working. Mulch would _so _pay when she caught him. Or maybe not. It had effectively intimidated most of Sool's men.

It was hard to keep up with Sool. Partly because he knew where he was going, and partly because he had a light. She couldn't risk one, and she kept stumbling into drifts and over rocks. There was probably something she could do with her visor, but she couldn't stop to figure it out, or she'd lose Sool. And the snow would cover his footprints in minutes.

Finally, though, she saw the lights of the building. Hopefully, she would be able to find a way inside. Not that things looked promising. There must have been twelve men pacing up and down against the lights beside the building. Waiting for her, as Sool had instructed. And if they knew she was coming, she couldn't hope they'd be careless, sleepy, and tired. Just cold. She would have to get inside on something else.

And there were probably others all over the place. After turning up her heat, Holly began to worm her way through the snow towards the building on her stomach. Something she swore to never do again.

The building was square— squat. It was built against the face of the rock, and sheltered by the cliff around it. That was great. It wasn't like she had many approaches to choose from.

Maybe she should fly down from above. Or something like that. She would be harder to see, and they might not be looking up. This was a nightmare. Truly a nightmare. She was in no position to attack, and the only way in was through the front door.

She moved east, forcing herself to keep to her stomach, and finally coming to the face of the cliff. There, she stood, brushed herself off, and began to move, sidling along, watching the pacing guards warily. The guns they had weren't stun guns. They were human guns. With bullets.

There was a small fissure in the wall, about five feet wide. Holly paused, and then ducked into it, out of the wind, and out of sight. It didn't turn out to be such a good idea though. She ran smack into something. At first, she thought it was a rock. Then, it turned around.

* * *

**Hee hee. There's another one for you Annalise. Wait and see, you guys. Wait and see. Just to spite you, I think I might not start my chapter with Holly. Maybe I'll leave that until the end. For another cliff-hanger. **

**You who do not review: Your evils will condemn you on the day of judgment. :)**


	6. Betrayal

**Salutations, and whatnot. This is turning out pretty well, but not quite as long as Hitting Hard. About… oh, ten pages less. But the next story shall be longer. I promise. And you were promised a hint… (see end)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the things I own. The things I own are the things not owned by Colfer. Colfer owns everything except the things I own. The things Colfer own are the things I do not own. :) Try that one, all you people who think you're the next Artemis Fowl.

* * *

**

Artemis lay on his back, staring at the ceiling. He would have to have _some_ kind of excuse for his parents. That was the part that worried him. His mother would be hurt by what he was doing. Or what she though he was doing. Crime. And if Sool succeeded, by the way he acted.

But to account for his disappearance. Either way he'd need a reasonable excuse of some kind. Perhaps a project… testing the reaction of attached parties to a disappearance. That would do. But his mother would be hurt, and his father disappointed. Butler he would confide in though. That way at least _someone_ would understand.

Sool was being proven right again. Caring about his parents was trapping him here. Eventually, he might find himself telling them the truth. Dropping all activities to please them.

The door opened, startling him. He sat up quickly, automatically straightening his tie.

"Artemis. Nice to see you too." Sool walked in, seating himself in a chair, a taking a sip from something purple in a flask. "I had myself kidnapped just so I could see you. You ought to be proud."

"Honored, I'm sure." Artemis stood, and crossed the room, seating himself opposite of the commander. He thought of his meeting with Julius just two years ago. Approximately. When he had been the antagonist. Sool reminded him so much of Julius— in a twisted, warped, sick way. Julius had been different. Noble, if red in the face.

"She's proved quite elusive. Holly that is. If her flying was rusty, I'd hate to see what it's like with a little practice. I heard some amazing stories. She's still alive, I assure you, and, unfortunately for my men, roaming the surface. Which means they have to stand sentry duty in the snow storm." Sool leaned back, settling in the chair. "Approximately twenty-two hours."

"Ah. Yes. But of course." Artemis shut his eyes, tapping his fingers on the arm of his chair. "May I ask why you did not simply take leave? Having yourself kidnapped is rather drastic, don't you think?"

"Oh, Holly had one of the Council members kidnapped. I couldn't have simply _left_."

"She had a Council member kidnapped?" Artemis actually permitted himself to look startled for a moment. That didn't sound like Holly, but it certainly made sense.

"The chairman. He went into his office, and never came out. We think she took him through the vents. That's how she stole the pod. But at any rate, we'll find him in time. And I'll make a miracle escape, soon after you've been returned to your home."

"I see," said Artemis thoughtfully. "And you haven't found him anywhere?"

"Nowhere." Sool almost sounded cheerful. "The journos are going crazy. Which is an added bonus to not being there. Someone else has to deal with them. Probably Kelp."

* * *

Trouble Kelp was dealing with them. Or trying to. Once Holly had gone, he'd gone back to Haven, on Sool's command. There were more important things going on. Like the fact that Cahartez was missing. Sool didn't think it more important than Holly's capture, personally, but politically, it was. And he had to act politically.

And then, Sool had gone for a well deserved coffee break, and not come back. They'd called him, and gotten a message much like the one they'd gotten on Cahartez.

That left him in charge. And it wasn't the most pleasant of situations right now. He'd had to take the phone off the hook, and the Council members had all demanded that several officers be assigned them for personal protection. There was a huge crowd in the lobby, both of civilians, and journos, and all of them wanted to know what was going on.

The shuttle services were threatening to sue, because there'd been some panic about a dangerous criminal stealing a pod, and assault shuttles and all, and almost no one had shown up for their flights.

Ah yes. And, he was trying to direct several operations of national security. Trying to find Cahartez and Sool, and catch Holly, and find Artemis Fowl. He wanted to find a way to let Holly off, and leave Sool stuck. He didn't like him much anyways. Cahartez wasn't a jerk, he was just another piece of red tape. And Artemis? Artemis could do what he pleased, so long as he didn't get Holly involved in anything dangerous again. Or do something ridiculous, that threatened to throw the People in jeopardy.

He got up, and walked down the hall, down the stairs, around the corner, opened a security door, and into the holding cells. The Council members were staying in some of them. They figured they were pretty safe there.

Council member Vinyáya was just coming down the hall. "Well, Kelp, I was just coming to get you. We've decided to name you Active Commander. Temporarily, you understand, though I like you a whole lot better than I ever liked Sool. It'll cut back on a lot of red tape, and just make life easier for all of us. What do you need?"

"Well, actually, I can do it myself now. I'm going to release Foaly, and get him to help." Trouble took the acorns she handed him, and pinned them on with pride.

"He won't. Not for anything. His pride's been injured, and all he's going to do is pout. I talked with him earlier. He didn't say much, but: 'You need me now, don't you? You should have thought of that earlier. _Before_ you arrested me. There wasn't even evidence. You all just hate the pony, don't you?' And that… was about all."

Trouble shook his head, and pulled out an access chip, inserting it into the slot on one of the locked cells.

"No… no… I know you want help, but it's too bad. You should have— oh, hi Trouble. Do you have any carrots?"

Trouble held open the door. "I just got named temporary commander. Sool's been taken too. You're officially free to go. But I do wish you'd stay and help. I'm worried about Holly."

"So am I," said Foaly calmly. He clopped out, holding his hand up, as Vinyáya tried to say something. "No… no.. I know you want help, but it's too bad. You should have thought of that before you let Sool arrest me. Before you _hired_ him, for that matter! I'm only going to help Trouble. And if Sool comes back, I'm officially quitting. My nerves can't take it any more. They just can't. I'm sorry… but no."

Trouble winked at Vinyáya, and followed Foaly upstairs to Ops, where he was assaulted by several techies, who needed help with their computers. Foaly walked around, lording over them all, and loving the feeling of being needed desperately.

Then, he walked into his booth with Trouble, and shut the door. "I talked with Holly right before I was arrested, Trouble, and she told me something you need to know."

"What?"

Foaly sat down, and began to examine his hoofs. "What will you give me?"

"It could be her life, pony! Now tell me!"

"The man behind it all— I mean the one behind her case. And probably why Artemis disappeared. And maybe why she got attacked. Maybe he hired the hit man to take her out, I don't know. You might want to look into it. But that man— is Sool."

Silence filled the booth. Thick, and heavy. Trouble stared at Foaly in horror, things slowly clicking into place, and new questions coming up. "But what for? What was her case? I don't understand—"

"Neither do I. But there's no evidence, yet, and it doesn't sound likely. You'd better start working. Fast. 'Cause that's how things are going to happen." Foaly turned on his computers, and started opening files. "I'm going to go through his computer."

"What should I do?"

"Oh," said Foaly carelessly, "if I were you, I'd call Mulch. He'll probably be able to give you information. And just a hint: he's probably got Cahartez. Cahartez'll be back safe and sound. Holly probably figured that it'd slow down Sool."

Trouble hesitated, and then picked up Foaly's phone. One of them actually. Foaly liked to talk a lot. "What's his number?"

Grumbling, Foaly pulled it up on another computer, and went back to scanning all of Sool's files, and reading through anything that looked hidden or suspicious.

Mulch was starting to get hungry. And, he had to go to the bathroom. He'd drunk everything in his water bottle, so he wouldn't stick to the air duct, and now he had to go. He _so_ had to go.

Finally, it was so bad, that he checked Cahartez, and then went in search of a bathroom, despite Holly's warnings about searches in the ventilation system. On and on he crawled. After about ten minutes, he came to the outside back wall, and began to look for a way he could get to all the lovely restrooms he saw out there. That, unfortunately, were seen by more than one camera, and had a fairly steady stream of visitors.

Something caught his eye. A restroom off by itself. Surrounded by a little wall. It even had it's own little walkway, straight from the building. From all the electric shock wiring and whatnot, it looked like he'd found Foaly's private loo. That, and the fact that the walkway ran right into Ops.

He crawled as fast as he could towards it, stopping with a jerk, as he realized that he would have to go through Ops to get into it. Maybe no one would be there. No one but Foaly could get in. Yes!

Elated, he crawled on to the vent into Foaly's office. He looked down, and saw to his horror, that Foaly and Trouble Kelp were talking just below. And then his phone rang.

Trouble finished dialing Mulch's number, and waited. No one answered, so he tried Mulch's other number. From somewhere above, beyond the vent, a phone rang.

Both Foaly and he froze.

Trouble took two steps to his left, and looked up. Sure enough. There was a pair of eyes, staring down at him. "Hello, Mulch. Why don't you come down here? It'll save some money on the phone bill. I must say, I'm frightfully curious to know what you're doing."

Slowly, the vent opened, and Mulch jumped down, face screwed up in pain.

"What's the matter?" Foaly started to get off his chair, just in case it was what he thought it was.

"Can I use your restroom?"

"Ah… yeah. Yeah. Hurry up! Go!" Foaly ran to the side door he had installed, opened it, and pushed Mulch out towards the loo. "Quick! And then come back, because we need some stuff for Holly!"

Mulch waddled along as fast as he could, and made it there just in time. And when it's written: _just_, it means _just_.

Three minutes and thirty-nine seconds later, he knocked on the door, and Foaly let him back in. "Thanks, pony. I was starting to see a tunnel with bright lights at the end." He looked around anxiously. "Are we safe? What about Sool? Where's he?"

"Gone. Presumably kidnapped. And of course, it's him behind it all. We were just wondering if you could help us at all. I mean, give us some info that might help Holly. She's in danger, as usual. Don't worry about Trouble. He's commander, and he's safe."

"Of course he's _safe_!" exploded Mulch indignantly. "He's Holly's next best friend."

"Who's her _best_ friend?" asked Foaly with a self-righteous grin.

"Me."

The grin faded. Quickly. "Actually, I was thinking more like—"

"Then stop thinking, pony-boy!" growled Trouble, and plopped down in a chair, motioning Mulch to one. "Have a seat and talk to me. I want to know what that case was she got mixed up with. I want to know more about that hit man. More about what she's doing. More about _everything_. What about Artemis? And Cahartez, and—"

Mulch grinned, and waved a hand. "Happens every time like this. Law turns to criminal for help."

"Yeah, whatever. Stop gloating."

"The case? Someone was stealing information, and destroying it. The hit man? That was Demon. And I thought you knew that. Holly's looking for Artemis, who Sool kidnapped. He's going to take over the world. Nuke the humans, or something like that. I've got Cahartez, of course. In the vent over the Council room." He paused, eyeing Trouble uncomfortably. "Can I get away with that, if I cooperate?"

"I need evidence." Trouble rubbed his eyes. "Understand, I believe you, but other people will want something cold-hard."

"Which _I_ happen to have," crowed Foaly, almost rising out of his seat into the air, he was so elated. "But of course, _no_ one thinks to ask the genius if he can help, do they?"

"Foaly!" Trouble stood up, grabbing him by the neck. "Tell me. And if it helps, keep thinking about Holly's dead body. Lying somewhere, full of bullets and stabs."

Foaly ducked his head, and pulled up a file on the screen. "Commanders," he muttered. "They're all the same. Julius. Sool. Trouble. Who next, I wonder? All the same. No appreciation for all my hard work, and all the time I spend, and my genius. Nope."

Trouble was already reading through the plan, eyes growing perpetually wider. "Alright, Foaly," he said finally. "Bring your laptop and come on. Mulch, you too. The Council needs to hear about this. And that man Demon? Is there any way I can contact him?"

"Sorry," said Foaly. "We've never arrested him. No tabs on him whatsoever."

Mulch held out his cell phone. "Here. It's ringing."

Trouble clamped the phone to his ear, waiting for someone to pick it up, and followed Mulch and Foaly out of Ops and downstairs to where the Council was sleeping.

"It's three in the morning," growled a voice. "How much?"

"Um… I'm Trouble Kelp, LEP. Sool has disappeared. And Holly's obviously in danger. I wondered if you could help me."

"What?" exploded Demon. "Did she give my number to _everybody_? What do you want?"

"Do you have _any_ idea where she is, and what she's doing?"

"In the Alps. Northern Italy. Sool has a hideout there. Some camopod there too. He's got the Fowl kid. She's probably trying to get him out of there, before Sool can use him. Yep. She's real slick, my chickadee. Had Mulch kidnap Cahartez, in case you're wondering. And Sool kidnapped himself."

"Ah. Well, we have his original plans, and Mulch is here, so we should be good. And I'm in charge right now, so it's looking up for Holly."

"Yep. Take care of her. Tell her to call me when she gets back."

"Why?" Trouble frowned, walking into the cell where the Council members had assembled, on Foaly's insisting. Not without grumbling and complaining, of course, but they had.

"We need to talk."

"Listen, you back off. You'll get her docked sooner or later. She doesn't need that."

"Real scared, man. She's not going to sleep with me, if you're worried about _that_. We established that long ago. You take your sweet time playing her. I wish you luck."

Trouble hung up, and seated himself on the concrete floor. "Well, get to the point Foaly, and hurry up."

"Yeah," muttered the treasurer. "Hurry up, pony."

Foaly muttered something about how no one appreciated him and all the hard work he did, and turned on his lap top, glancing over the Council, who were all watching Mulch, as he squirmed behind Trouble.

After a few moments of clearing his throat, Foaly managed to get the room's attention. "In case any of you care, we've only got a few hours until the humans get nuked, and it's blamed on us. Artemis Fowl will be set up as a puppet king, we will be turned into slaves, etc. etc. etc. Just in case any of you care. And who's behind it? Your precious commander. Sool. Yep. And Holly's trying to stop him, and no one cares."

"Prove it," yawned someone.

Foaly waved excitedly at his lap top. "I found this on his computer! The whole big plan! You can read it if you want! He's the biggest criminal in the underworld!"

No one said anything. They just looked at him like he'd finally lost it.

Trouble stood up. "Well, have fun trying to ignore Foaly. I'm taking a team up to Italy to see if I can stop him."

"But Sool was kidnapped," said someone blankly.

"Yeah." Trouble walked to the door. "He had his own men kidnap him, so he could get away. Now, if you want to see Cahartez again, I'd check the vent over the Council room. But right now, I'm really busy. If you want an explanation, speak with the pony."

* * *

Holly turned and ran, as fast as she could. Which was pretty fast. But a bullet found her, punching through her back, and destroying all chances of using her right arm and shoulder any time soon. Luckily, it went all the way through, making it a clean hole, that wouldn't have to be cleaned out before it was healed.

But Holly couldn't heal it. She had no more magic left. Demon's attack had totally drained her of everything. She doubted she was capable of the _messier_.

The shots had alerted the other guards. They were all running in her general direction, guns drawn and ready. Holly ducked behind a rock, clutching at her shoulder, and trying to ignore the spreading cold from the tear in her suit. Hopefully, she hadn't left a trail of blood in the snow. Though if they were careful, they would see her footprints. Hopefully they'd step on them, making them impossible to follow.

With her left hand, she fumbled with her wrist computer, finally opening her wings. Quietly, she rose into the air, keeping close to the face of the cliff. The wind was stronger, the higher she went, it slammed her against the rocks several times, causing even more pain in her shoulder.

The guards were still below her, searching the area. Holly looked down at the building. There was no one there. They were all over here, looking for her. She moved out of hover into fly, and swooped down, landing lightly on the roof above the doorway. Cameras. She checked for those, and any booby traps. There were none. Just a keypad.

A keypad wasn't that bad. She just had to find the right button on her computer.

"Hey. Holly?"

Holly started. "What? Mulch? Don't tell me they found you…"

"I had to go the bathroom. But it's okay. Trouble's commander now, and he let Foaly out. I talked to them, and so did Demon. Foaly's trying to explain things to the Council right now. He found Sool's original plans on his computer. Are you okay?"

"No," she snapped, and dropped off the roof, quickly punching in the code. There were lights, which weren't good for her camouflage. "I got shot. With a human gun. My right arm's done and I have no magic left. Tell Foaly to connect with me again if he can. I need to talk to him."

"Who shot you?"

"One of Sool's men. They're all on patrol. They're all over the place, and they know I'm here." Holly slipped inside, glad for the snow on the floor, because she was covered with it. Still no cameras, much to her relief. No sensors. No anything. Sool must think himself pretty safe.

"Where are you now?"

"Inside the building. They're still looking for me outside." She opened a pocket on her calf, and pulled out a large patch of foil, quickly wrapping it around her shoulder so that no one would see her through the tear. After brushing herself off, she turned down the heat in her suit.

"What do you think you're doing? You'll be trapped in there!" Mulch was shouting. The background hum of voices stopped. He muttered an embarrassed apology, and swore at her. A little more quietly.

"I need to find Artemis. He'll help me." Holly slid along the wall, scanning for traps and cameras and sensors everywhere.

Around the corner was a lounge area of sorts, where a few men were playing cards, and watching monitors. So there _were_ cameras. Holly zoomed in. On one, Sool was sitting in some kind of computer lab, playing solitary. More labs. A hall. Then: Artemis. Lying on a bed, listening to music from his C-cube.

Holly dropped on her stomach, and began to scoot along the floor board, hoping the men stayed put. They did.

Once past them, she stood, and tiptoed on. The screen in her helmet suddenly vibrated, and lit up. She stopped, waiting excitedly. Finally she could talk with Foaly again!

"Hey Holly? I heard you got shot." Foaly peered at her anxiously, and in the background, Holly could see curious Council members. And… it looked like they were all shut up in a holding cell.

"Yeah. Right shoulder. Why are you all in a cell?"

"They think it's safer here. Anyway, Trouble's coming to help, and I briefed him on the guns and men and whatnot." Foaly produced a carrot, and proceeded to munch on it. "I'm going to take the past recordings of what you saw, and feed it to him so he knows what the area looks like. And I'll program your coordinates in, so they can find you faster."

Holly peeked around a corner. There was a camera at the end of the hall, but it was facing the other way, looking down another hall. Probably Artemis's. "Can you do something about the camera? Artemis is down there, I think."

"No problem." He waved a finger at her. "Turn on your wings, and fly up by the camera. Don't let it see you. Take off the back, and look in your left inside pocket. There's a chip in there with three wires."

Holly pulled out the chip, and flew up cautiously, carefully snapping off the back of the camera. "Which wires go where?"

"Wrap the white wire around the black wire. The green one around the green, and the black one around the blue."

Holly did, and put back on the back, waiting.

Keys tapped, and a mouse clicked. "Camera is gone. And I have control of all the others in the building." He turned around. "Hey! Does anyone who doesn't believe me want to see Sool? Sitting a playing solitary, and watching a countdown for the nukes of his?"

The Council in general crowded around Foaly staring over his shoulder at another computer screen.

"Um? Foaly?" Holly scowled at the screen as she stopped in front of Artemis's door. The only room with a heat source. "Can you pull up that artificial thingy you made for Spiro, and feed it to the cameras? And wipe me off the thing? I want to talk to him."

"Just wait… Just _wait_! You have no appreciation for me, do you?" More tapping. "There you go. Happy now?"

Holly ignored him, and opened the door, slipping inside. On the bed, Artemis did not move. Except for his mouth. "Hello."

She tugged off her helmet, and crossed the room. "What's happening, Artemis? What's going on? You do have a plan, don't you? Snap out of it Artemis! Sit up!"

"I'm quite comfortable where I am, Holly. Of course I have a plan." He opened his eyes and looked at her. "Turn off the camouflage. You look blurry. And I assume Foaly has us covered. And in half in hour, I'm sure I'll be going to the bathroom, won't I?"

Holly scowled. Foaly was crowing in the background, and it was starting to get on her nerves. "What's your plan?"

Artemis ignored her question. "You got shot. Why aren't they looking for you?"

"They are. Outside." Holly sank back in a chair with a sigh of relief.

"And do the Council know you have Cahartez yet?"

"_I_ don't. Mulch does. He's in the vent." Holly rubbed her hands together to warm her fingers, and looked up. "Enough of that though. We have to stop Sool. The Council knows it's him now, and Trouble is coming with backup to help out. I don't know when he'll be here, but—"

"Three hours," interrupted Foaly. "About three hours."

"Three hours, says Foaly. You do have a plan, don't you Artemis?"

He smiled. But the smile worried her. He lifted his head staring past her. "Yes. I have a plan. Of _course_ I have a plan. Why do you question me Holly? I always have a plan."

Holly rose, coming closer. "What do you mean? What are you hiding, Artemis? What are you not telling me?"

"Nothing," said Artemis, in an injured tone. "Nothing, of course. We're friends, Holly!"

"What's wrong?" Holly stared at him. "There's something you're not telling me, Artemis! What is it? Someone will get hurt if you keep doing this! It always happens!"

"Why do you worry? I've always won, haven't I?"

Foaly was screaming something now. Holly gave up, and looked at him. "What now?"

"There's someone coming! Put on your helmet, turn on the camouflage, and hide!"

Holly jerked on her helmet, and ducked down behind the couch. Foaly had already turned on the camouflage for her. "Lie back down, Artemis! Someone's coming!"

Artemis lay back down, and shut his eyes.

The door opened. "Come on, Artemis. Wake up. I want you down in the labs. I think someone's been messing with my surveillance. I want you to check. Holly's here, somewhere."

The door opened again. "Sir! Someone's been feeding a loop. To the hall camera! We didn't see you come down on the monitor! And I checked the keypad. Someone came in ten minutes ago, but we didn't see anyone. And the guards weren't scheduled to come in for another thirty minutes! Do you think that babe's inside?"

"Yes. I do." He turned around. "Where is she, Fowl?"

Artemis smiled slightly. And to everyone's shock, he sat up, waving a hand towards the couch. "Over there. Behind it."

The guard went scurrying over, drawing his gun. He didn't know anything about Artemis Fowl and Holly. He just knew he wanted to get a bonus pay check, and this was the way to do it.

As Holly found herself being dragged from behind the couch, Foaly began to blab in her ear. "They're working together! The whole thing was a trap to catch you, Holly! Artemis hasn't been forced into this! He's agreed to this! It's probably his idea!"

Artemis sat there. And smiled. And smiled as Sool pointed a gun at the invisible Holly, and commanded her to make herself visible. And smiled as he clamped cuffs onto her. And smiled as she was stuck with a dart. And smiled as the guard dragged her out of the room.

Sool turned to look at him. "Maybe you're stronger than I thought Fowl. Maybe I misjudged you. Maybe I underestimated you. At any rate, I think we ought to get rid of Foaly right now."

Artemis rose. "We have three hours, until Trouble arrives to help. The Council knows, of course, and Foaly's back, as you said. Being the same annoying little pest. I think we shall succeed though. I really think we shall."

He opened the door, and followed Sool down the hallway. "I think we ought to check that camera." He pointed to the one in the corner. "A chair, or a stool, might suffice."

Sool opened a door, and pulled a folding chair out into the hall, positioning it under the camera.

With a shake of his head, Artemis climbed up, and pulled off the back. "Just as I though. Here are Foaly's wires."

The last thing the camera saw, was Sool, looking up with a smile on his face. "You know what, Arty? I'm really starting to like you. You're a hell of a kid. You really are."

* * *

**Heh heh. Not what you're thinking. Wait and see my master plan. It's quite good.**

**The hint: This is my beginning. See if you can guess. My applause to the first correct.**

_In the darkness sat a diamond. The biggest diamond that had ever been. Even in the black, it seemed to glow a deep, treacherous blue. Sinister, and cool. It was waiting. Waiting to be stolen again. _

**You who do not review: Your evils will condemn you on the day of judgment. :)**


	7. Double crosser

**Hi. It's really too bad you have to wait to see what Artemis is doing, isn't it? I shall be very curious to see what you guess, if any of you care to. I feel so delightfully wicked, making you wait. But excited too. I'm not so much the complicated simple plan type. It doesn't come to me easily. It took me twenty-eight hours in the car to figure it out.**

**Anyway, (my friend is publishing this, remember) I think it is something like the 10th of October. If not, forgive me, I'm having to do math in my head on the 24th of Spetember. My birthday is the 13th. Everyone send me a Happy Birthday note is your review so I feel loved.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the things I own. The things I own are the things not owned by Colfer. Colfer owns everything except the things I own. The things Colfer own are the things I do not own. :) Try that one, all you people who think you're the next Artemis Fowl.

* * *

**

Trouble glanced back at the shuttle following him. All and all, there were almost thirty officers going. Grant was flying the other shuttle. He just hoped Holly was okay. Foaly was going nuts, trying everything he could to remotely access Sool's computers without success. And with Fowl fighting against the People alongside Sool, they'd need every bit of help they could get.

Thankfully, Foaly had gotten quite a bit of information in the short time he'd been inside Sool's computers. Like maps of the area, and schedules, and where the cameras were, and things like that. Where things were in the building. He wished desperately there was some way to talk with Holly. Any way at all.

Well, actually, she was probably still drugged, so it wasn't like she'd be doing a lot of talking. But it would be nice.

"Hey! Trouble! Wake up man!" Grant cut into his thoughts. "What's the plan of action? We're docking in the emergency tunnel, right? And then what? The men don't know what's going on!"

"Send the ten with wings up on the cliffs, and they can pick people off from above. The other five with you are going to come from the east, along with five of mine. And of course, the rest from the west. I'll take the east side, and you take the west. The guys going up don't need anyone. I picked out pretty good guys. They'll take good care of things."

"Right. I'll tell them that."

Trouble sighed, and turned around, yelling back at the men that five of them were coming from the east side, and the other ten from the west. And they'd better know who, by the time they'd gotten there. Which would be in another two hours. To his relief, someone took charge, asking for volunteers to go on the east, and naming of five, and telling the others they were going west, and that was that, and to shut up.

On, and on they flew. He went into automatic, steering smoothly, and clicking buttons with precision. But he wasn't really there. He was thinking about what Holly'd done. What she'd said.

And he was trying not to think about her precious little body, lying limp and lifeless, covered with blood. Full of bullet holes. He was trying so desperately not to think of that.

An hour passed. And hour an a half. The men started pulling on their blackout suits. With the storm, there might not be any sun, but then again, there might be.

Trouble turned on the radio as they approached the end of the tunnel. "Okay, Grant. There's no actual landing pad here. Make an emergency landing on that shelf, and we'll take it from there. I want everyone to be real quiet when we get out."

He slowed, yelled to the men to brace themselves, and released the grips. They hit with a jolt, shuddered, and then settled. Trouble turned off the engines, and released the seal on the door so the men could climb out. "I want you all to assemble by the exit. Quietly. Divide into your groups. Wait for Vein and me. Make sure you have everything."

One by one, the men swung themselves down, and filed across the shelf, up crude stairs, and spread out on the platform, slowly separating, and becoming three distinct groups.

Grant came up behind him as he dropped to the ground. "Hey Trouble. Any words?"

"I don't know man. I just don't know." Trouble leaned back against the shuttle tiredly, shutting his eyes. "I'm really tired, and I'm even more worried about Holly. If anything were to happen to her— I'd never forgive myself, Grant. Never. I'm just so afraid we'll get there, and Sool will shoot her in front of me, and there'll be nothing I can do to stop him… And she trusts me! I know she does! I just don't know…"

Grant patted him on the shoulder. "It'll be okay, man. She might be hurt, but you can't kill Holly Short. Not even Demon got her. She's always been fine before. You know that."

"Yeah. But what if she's not this time?"

Slowly, Grant turned around, setting his hands on his shoulders, and looking him in the eye. "Then you've got to go on for her, Trouble. You know Holly better than I do. You know what she's like. She's got a drive to protect the People. She wouldn't want you to shut yourself up and cry for her for the rest of your life. Good grief! She's not even dead yet! Do you think she would sympathize with you right now? Get a hold of yourself!"

"You're right." Trouble straightened, and started across the shelf to the stairs. "Come on."

* * *

Holly stirred, and opened her eyes with a groan. What was going on, again? Oh. 

Sudden shock and hurt swept through her, and she sank back again. Artemis had betrayed her. Artemis was working with Sool. Artemis was going to destroy the world. Artemis was no longer her friend. He was against her now. And he didn't care anymore. He'd changed for some reason. Something had happened. What, she didn't know. But it had.

Her helmet was gone, as was her suit. And her arm hurt like hell. And she was cold. She wished she'd though to wear something warmer. Not that she had anything warmer. Just halter-tops. That was all. She loved halter-tops. The only girly thing she ever wore. And she wished she was wearing full length jeans, instead of capris. But she only had two pairs, and they were dirty. Along with most everything else.

Slowly, she sat up, and looked around. The cell was small. And cubic. And concrete. It reminded her of her cell at Fowl Manor. A lot. But this time, unfortunately, she had no acorn.

Footsteps outside. Holly tensed, rising to her feet, and shifting her weight uncertainly.

The door unlocked, and opened. Sool stepped in, a smile on his face. "Ah. Miss Short. Ready as ever, aren't you? You're in good shape. Only three days ago you almost died. And now you have a hole in your arm. You're an amazing person, you know."

He held open the door, motioning her along with his dart gun. "Come along. You're wanted elsewhere. But as I was saying; no one else could have possibly discovered me, and my plan. No one else could have _possibly_ made it inside. And you did everything against both sides. Fighting both the law, and the outlawed. I must say—"

"Stop talking," snapped Holly. She pricked her ears, listening intently.

"Ah yes. In case you're wondering, Trouble Kelp is here, fighting with my men outside. But he shall be sufficiently detained. Meanwhile, we shall lock ourselves up in the labs with Artemis. And of course, we shall carry out the bargaining from there."

"For what?"

Sool grinned, nastily. "For what, you ask? Why, for your life, Miss Short. What else?"

Holly shut her mouth, and shuffled on, ignoring his impatient prodding. She needed some kind of plan. _Any_ kind of plan.

* * *

Trouble shot down the last man, and ran towards the building without waiting for the men to finish cuffing, tagging, and collecting them. Quickly, he punched in the code Foaly told him to, and ran inside, followed by five of the men. 

"The camera!" shouted Foaly eagerly. "Put the emergency wire in the camera, Trouble! There's even a chair there for you!"

For a moment, Trouble hesitated, wanting to go straight to Holly. Then, he ran down the hall, and jumped onto the chair, pulling out the chip and wire, and fumbling with the camera. After an eternity, it was finally attached, and he jumped down again.

"Where are they, pony? Where's Holly?"

Tapping. "In Sool's labs. With Fowl. Just the three of them. And Holly doesn't look so hot."

Foaly fed him an aerial map of the building, with the path to the labs marked out in red, and himself as a little blinking dot. "Hurry up! What are you waiting for?"

Again, he broke into a run, his men following. Down two halls. Take a right. Open the third door on your left. Down the stairs. Open the door. Turn right. Turn right again.

The lab doors were different. They looked like Foaly's doors. And they were sealed. There was no way in.

Trouble swore under his breath, and pounded a fist against the metal. "Do something, Foaly! Holly's in there, you idiot, and she's hurt, and Sool's going to kill her!"

A screen on the wall buzzed, and Sool bowed. "Patience, commander. Have patience."

Holly was tied to the chair beside him with her hands behind her back, kicking and squirming. Sool spun her around, and stood, leaning over her. "If you want her alive, I advise you to wait. I have a gun, and she can't fight back. Can you, Miss Short?"

Her foot connected with his groin, bringing a satisfactory howl of pain. Holly grinned at the camera. "So he says."

Trouble couldn't help it. Even worried about her as he was, he began to laugh. As did the whole of Ops, and the Council in general. Foaly had this on conference camera.

The camera turned off, very abruptly.

Trouble sat down beside the door to wait. Holly could take care of herself. She would be okay.

* * *

Artemis leaned over, examining a gun. It was not human, but it had been modified, quite cleverly, to take bullets. And of course, the bullets had been modified as well. 

"Like it?" Sool had sufficiently recovered from Holly's attack, and was able to walk with a slight limp. He'd quickly gotten out of Holly's range, and hobbled over to Artemis. "It can kill, and it has three times the rang and five times to power of your guns."

He smiled. "Let me guess. You had these mass produced, and I'm going to: _invent_ them for the humans to use."

"Precisely." Sool seated himself. "Anything else?"

"Do you have anything to drink down here?" Artemis set down the gun, and leaned back, raising an eyebrow.

Sool pulled an empty flask, and a small capsule off a ring in his belt. "This will have to do, I'm afraid. At least it's been purified. These are quite ingenious things Fowl. High compressing power. There's a whole lot of water in here."

Artemis nodded and leaned forwards, listening like he'd never heard Julius give him the same lecture.

"There." Sool handed him the flask. "When you're done, take this, and fill it back up again in the sink over there." He set the compressor down on the table, stood up, and crossed to the computers, where he sat down and opened a game of solitary.

Artemis downed the water quickly, and crossed the room, connecting the compressor to the capsule, and turning on the water. When he was done, he filled the flask, and turned back on the water. Quietly, he opened a cabinet, and pulled out a small surgical looking lab knife for cutting wires.

After a moment of though, he washed it, rolled up his sleeve, and made a small slash in his arm. He watched, as the blood trickled down his arm in a steady stream into the compressor. When it was half full, he put a new cleaning cloth over it, and wrapped half a roll of electrician's tape around it. Then, he washed off his arm, and rolled down his sleeve, casually slipping the capsule into his pocket.

Sool turned around from his computer a moment later. "Hey Fowl? Come here and figure out how to open a connection with Foaly at the LEP. I want to talk with them."

Artemis set down the flask and compressor on a counter, and ambled over to the computers, thinking. "Well, he's already got surveillance going." He turned and looked up at one of the cameras. "Put your face on the screen, pony, so we can talk to you."

After a moment, Foaly's face appeared on a screen. "What do you want, Sool? Fowl?"

"I want Kelp and his outfit out of the building. Fowl and I are going to leave at midnight. We're going to take Holly with us. If anyone comes near us, or makes any hostile moves, she's going to die." Sool waved a finger at Foaly. "And you won't be able to play any tricks, pony-boy, because Artemis Fowl has beaten you, and he will beat you again. Together, we will conquer the world, and that is final. So get used to it."

"I'll tell him," said Foaly gloomily, and disappeared.

* * *

Trouble listened in silence, face hard, and angry. "There's no way you can open those doors?" 

"So what?" Foaly stared at him in bewilderment. "So Holly can be shot?"

"Can you open them, pony?"

"It would take a while. I'd have to do it manually— the code that is, because of the way it's hooked to the computer."

He stood up. "Then start working on it."

"Only if you send one of the men to find my prototype. I don't want anything happening to it."

"Yeah, yeah. In a while. I'm getting something to eat." He glanced around at the men. "Come on. Time to eat. It's going to be a while. Foaly's working on something."

In silence, they walked back to the lounge with him, and sat down at the tables with whatever they could find. Trouble leaned against a couch, sucking on an ice-cream bar, and staring straight ahead. He'd gotten the whole box to himself. It was not the favorite treat of most fairies, and some downright hated it. Besides, it was cold outside, and they wanted something warm to eat. Right now, though, he didn't care _what_ he ate.

Grant came over, interrupting his thoughts, nodded to him, and sat down on the couch. "What's the plan, big man?"

"For what?"

He frowned. "I thought you told Foaly to find out how to unlock the doors. Didn't you? You do have a plan for it, don't you?"

"No," said Trouble shortly.

"Then what do you think you're doing?"

With a flick of his wrist, Trouble sank the stick into the waste basket. "I'm going to give Holly an opportunity. That's all she needs. If she has an opportunity, she can do it. She'll find a way out of the whole thing if she has a way. I know she will."

"What if she doesn't?"

"Then I'll hang myself," said Trouble placidly, and walked away.

Grant hesitated, and then opened a connection with Foaly. "Hey Foaly? Listen to me while you work, man. You really need to hear this. It's serious. Really serious."

"What?" Foaly's tail lashed from side to side in annoyance. "I'm trying to work!"

"If Holly doesn't make it out of there, Trouble's going to kill himself, man. He's obsessed with her. Totally obsessed! His life re_volves_ around her. Say you have a plan to get her out of there… Please!"

"I don't. I thought Trouble did. He's the one who wanted the doors unlocked." Foaly pawed through layers of wires and papers, finally fishing out a carrot, and popping it into his mouth. "There isn't much we can do, but a blue rinse, and that doesn't solve anything either. Of course, first we have to open the doors."

"But Foaly—" Grant gritted his teeth in frustration, and got to his feet. "Whatever."

Trouble was just disappearing around the corner. Grant followed him, wondering what he was going to do. He found him sitting on the floor by the chair, head in hands. "Hey man. Want to talk?"

"No."

Grant lowered himself to the floor opposite of him. "Look. I know you love her. But you can't build your life on her. Once she's gone, so's your life."

"What if she dies?" Trouble shut his eyes. "What if it's my fault?"

"Think what Holly would do. If you died, would she fall apart like that? Would she want you to fall apart like that if she died?"

Trouble exploded. "You don't understand Vein! She doesn't love me! She wouldn't understand anyways!" His voice rose. "Of course she wouldn't fall apart! What do you think?"

"I'm sorry, man. I'm sorry." Grant shook his head, and looked away. "There's nothing I can do. Nothing anyone can do. Nothing you can do. You can't blame yourself."

Trouble snorted. "Well too bad. I do."

* * *

Holly sat still, watching Artemis with hurt, and hate in her eyes. How could he be doing this? But there he was, talking with Sool like nothing was happening. Talking calmly about the killing of millions and billions of people like it was everyday amusement. 

They were whispering about something or other. Holly pushed away from the conference screen, glad for a chair with wheels on it.

"Go ahead then. An hour, you say?"

Artemis nodded. "Probably the best time. It wouldn't upset any of the other plans, would it?"

"Not at all… not at all." Sool nodded eagerly to the computer. "Change it then."

With the click of a button, Artemis deleted a program from a computer, and opened another, quickly modifying a number, and entering in some kind of new data.

"Why'd you delete my surveillance?"

Artemis shook his head patronizingly. "Because now Foaly can't mess with anything. That is the computers' only connection to what Foaly has access to. These are run on entirely different wires. There's nothing he can access now, and nothing he can do."

"But we don't have surveillance." Sool scowled at Artemis.

"We don't need it." Artemis spun his chair with a smile. "We have Holly, don't we?"

"Ah. Yes. Miss Short. That will do then." He turned too, to look at her. "You moved. You've been listening to us, haven't you?"

Holly didn't answer.

"Not that it matters. You'll die anyway."

"But you promised…" Artemis shook a finger at Sool. "I get her. She's mine."

"Yes, yes, I suppose. Whatever. We'll sort things out once we've won." Sool leaned back in the chair, propping up his feet on the desk, and shutting his eyes with a sigh. "It won't be long."

"No." Artemis looked up suddenly. "How are we getting out of here?"

Sool smiled. "The prototype, of course. Miss Short brought it, and I think I could use it. I had some of my men fetch it while she was asleep. And while you were as well."

He smiled slightly. "Good old sleep. As soon as this is over, Sool, I think I shall sleep for _days_."

"You'll be entitled to it, Artemis." Sool made himself comfortable, and slid down in the chair. "Wake me up if something happens, or otherwise fifteen minutes before me leave."

"Right." Artemis stood, spinning Holly around, locking her wheels, and putting her out of reach of anything to kick. Then, he began to pace, waiting for Sool to fall asleep.

Finally, he was, and Artemis turned, quickly picking up the gun on the table, and turning his back to the cameras, so all they could see was that he was half hiding it in his jacket, and messing with it.

Foaly scowled at the screen, and groped around for another carrot. "What's he doing?"

No one answered him. There was no one else in the room.

Muttering to himself, he pulled up recordings from earlier, watching curiously as Artemis cut himself, and drained it into the capsule. There had been a reason for that, he was sure, but what it was, he didn't know. And now this. Artemis was up to something.

He watched, as Artemis turned back around, and leaned over Sool, carefully exchanging that gun with the one in his holster. Artemis laid Sool's gun on the counter where the other had been, and began to run his fingers along the joins in the wall.

"What are you doing?" howled Foaly in frustration. Maybe Artemis was tricking all of them. Maybe he was really on their side, and they though he wasn't, and Sool thought he was on his side, and he really wasn't. He wished Holly could see what was going on. It would have made her feel better. She would have known what he was doing.

Suddenly, the wall swung open in front of Artemis. He shook his head in disgust, and so did Foaly. _Please_, not that pathetic all hinged panel trick. It was _so_ old.

Artemis reached around, turning something with a smile, and then closed it. When he pushed on it again, it did not budge.

Foaly leaned forwards. Artemis had locked it from the inside. What was he planning? Did he know that he was trying to find out the code to the door?

Then, Artemis went to the door, and changed the door code for opening them from the inside. And, he pulled out a C-cube.

Foaly froze. How'd he gotten that? He'd confiscated all the plans! He'd taken Artemis's own cube! There was no way in earth he could be holding that right now! The dismantled cube was still sitting on his other desk! Somehow, though, Artemis had made himself another one. He sighed, shook his head, and sank back, watching Artemis open a program.

In silence, he walked over to the nearest camera, and held up the screen. It was a recording, the camera approaching the door from the outside. Sool was walking in front. It zoomed in, as he leaned over the keypad, and took in every number. Then, Artemis pulled it away.

He looked at the camera, knowing Foaly was watching him, and said quietly: "Wait until he wakes up, alright? And they are not to shoot at him. I need him alive."

Glasses. Artemis Fowl was wearing glasses. And he had twenty-twenty vision. Suddenly it dawned on Foaly. The glasses were the key. They were the camera, and they had recorded what Artemis had seen. Just like his own contacts.

With a howl of rage, he spun in his chair, and began to kick furiously at the wall. Artemis had stolen his plans somehow! He'd hacked into Foaly's most secret files, and used the contact information to build his glasses! And now he would have to change all his passwords!

Like Artemis knew he was screaming, he smiled, returned the cube to his pocket, and began to pace again.

Foaly hesitated, and finally zoomed in on the countdown. They'd changed it while he was in the loo. They'd sped things up. Twenty minutes until detonation. Only twenty minutes until the world blew up. Why didn't Artemis do something about it?

Because Sool was in the way. He would have to get past Sool. And there was the problem then of the buttons. They were the kind that needed fingerprint recognition, or they'd set off alarms, and refuse to perform their task.

He leaned back in his chair, and pulled up a carton of carrots. For once, security matters could wait. He'd change his passwords after he'd seen the end of this.

For a moment, he felt guilty. Perhaps he should share all this with Council. After all, they'd regretted their actions, and even been so kind as to send him a huge cooler of beetle juice as a present. And even made Trouble the commander. And Trouble wasn't so bad.

With a sigh, he turned on the conference camera in the Council room. "In case any of you are wondering, it turns out that Artemis is double-crossing Sool, or something. It might be interesting, so I'm sending you the live feed."

Conscience happy, he put the feed on his biggest screen, and turned out the lights.

* * *

Holly sat there in her chair, staring down dejectedly at the ring. She couldn't reach the locks, or she would have been trying them. But it was no use. Not really. She'd failed. 

More than anything else though, she wished she'd told Trouble she loved him. The more she thought about it, the worse she felt. He'd always been such a good friend, and he'd really meant it. It wasn't like it would have been horrible to marry him. Not like Verbil or something.

She was such a fool. It wouldn't have hurt anything. It would have made everyone happier. She hoped desperately that he would be there when Sool shot her. Just so she could tell him she loved him. It would make him so happy. And he deserved it.

Noises behind her. Artemis was telling Sool to wake up.

"Alright… alright. I'm awake." There was a loud creak, as Sool got out of his chair.

Holly took a deep breath, and slid down as far as she could, slowly turning her chair so that she could see what was happening.

* * *

Trouble sat down beside the door to the labs, concentrating on the floor in front of him. Foaly'd better hurry up. 

"Hey! Trouble!"

"What?" He glanced at the screen in his helmet.

"Listen, I told the other men, and they're coming. Fowl has some kind of plan. He's double-crossing Sool. One thing though. Whatever happens, you must not shoot Sool. Artemis needs him alive for something. Don't mess things up. Don't shoot."

"So we can get in there?"

"Of course," chortled Foaly. "Artemis sent me the code himself. Stand up man, and punch it in."

The other men were coming around the corner now, excitement in their eyes. They were about to see a famous Artemis Fowl/Holly Short victory. First hand, too. A once in a life time experience. Think of all the talk shows they could get on, and all the money…

"No shooting!" snapped Trouble, and turned around, waiting for Foaly to give him the code.

He did. Rather slowly, but it worked. The green light came on, and slowly, slowly, Trouble Kelp parted the doors.

Sool stretched, and checked the clock. "Right. A quarter of an hour. Things got a little out of hand, but everything will go smoothly. Should go smoothly at least."

Artemis nodded. "I double checked everything while you were asleep. Everything's running well. I'd say we're good to leave now."

"About that, Artemis— I—" He stopped short, and then spun, grabbing Holly, and yanking her out of the chair, holding his gun to her head, and using her as a shield.

"_Right_, Fowl. Smoothly."

Artemis turned towards the door, and stopped short, face uncertain as to how it would arrange itself. Finally, it fell into its customary coolness, and he nodded to the group of officers standing in the doorway. "You do understand, of course, that if any of you moves, Holly will be shot?"

"Yes," spat out Trouble. He didn't quite believe Fowl was with them. Maybe he was double-crossing Sool, but maybe he had plans for himself.

* * *

**The end. For now. Aren't you angry with me? **

**You who do not review: Your evils will condemn you on the day of judgment. :)**


	8. The Spark

**And last time we ended, we were reaching the highlight of the story, weren't we? Perhaps I should write a long introduction to hold out the suspense. However, I have nothing to write about, so that falls flat.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the things I own. The things I own are the things not owned by Colfer. Colfer owns everything except the things I own. The things Colfer own are the things I do not own. :) Try that one, all you people who think you're the next Artemis Fowl.

* * *

**

The room was silent for a moment. Then, Sool began to shuffle along to his right, dragging Holly with him, kicking and squirming. "Right," he breathed. "Anyone even moves, and I'll blow her head off. There are bullets in this gun. Big bullets."

He stopped, propping Holly up against him, and elbowed the panel. Nothing happened.

Everyone looked at him curiously. What was he doing?

Sool rubbed his sweat streaked forehead with the back of his hand, and checked to make sure he'd pushed on the right wall panel. He was inches away from safety. There, he could lock the panel, shoot Holly, and get away in the pod that was sitting on the roof.

Again, he elbowed it. Nothing happened. In his frustration, he gave a panel a tremendous kick, only managing to stub his toe.

Someone tittered.

He looked up. And then at Artemis.

Artemis smiled, and leaned against the table. "You know Sool, you're a bit naïve, aren't you? You didn't really think I would succumb to a plan so ridiculous, did you?"

Quietly, he picked up the gun lying on the table. "Put her down, and drop the gun."

Sool took a few deep breathes, sucking in the air, and then letting it out with a whoosh. He smiled nervously at Artemis. He'd meant it to be a certain smile, but it wouldn't come out that way. "You don't understand, Artemis. I have Holly. And you care about her. I told you caring traps you, and you're trapped. You care about her."

"Do I?"

"_Shut up_!" squeaked Sool, turning to the _messier_ in his desperation.

Artemis grinned wolfishly. "And what happens, Sool, if I feel like talking? I'm Artemis Fowl, you know, and no one tells me what to do, I'm afraid. I have my own powers."

Sool was shaking with anger and fear. He didn't know what to do. Finally, he gave the door another kick, again stubbing his toe.

"Child, child. Oh your simplicity. Do you really think I would have left a route for escape?" Artemis began toying with the gun in his hand, finally pulling the safety. "It's locked."

Sool turned his head, eyes darting wildly across the room, searching for a way out.

"There's nothing you can do, Sool," said Artemis with a smile. "Now let go of Holly, and drop the gun."

But Sool ignored him, dragging Holly across the room towards the LEP officers, and motioning them aside. "One of you shoots me, and I'll kill Holly the last thing before I go out."

He saw Trouble shake his head warningly at the men, and managed a smile. "That's right Kelp. No shooting."

There was a hiss, and in front of him, the doors suddenly closed. He spun, looking back at Artemis, who was holding the remote. "Very good, Fowl. You forget I know the code."

He wiped his sweaty palm on his pants, and began punching in the numbers. The keypad beeped infuriatingly, and refused to open the doors for him. Again, he tried. And finally, a third time, though he was beginning to suspect that Artemis had been one step ahead of him again.

"Don't bother, Sool." Artemis examined his hands, and then looked up again. "I changed the code while you were sleeping. You'll never figure it out. Give it up."

After a long moment, in which Sool stared, and Artemis smirked, Sool picked up Holly again, and started back to the control panel, grinding his teeth furiously, and giving himself a headache.

As they passed Trouble, Holly turned her head, meeting his eyes. "It's okay," she mouthed.

Sool battered her over the head with the gun. "Don't try and communicate with them, Short! Don't you dare, or I'll shoot you! You know I'll shoot you! You know I will!"

"Bite me," muttered Holly, and stepped on his twice-stubbed toe with vengeance.

* * *

Foaly groaned, and reached for another handful of carrots. Holly had to go and be insolent, just when her life was in danger. What was she thinking? Sool _would_ shoot her, just to be spiteful. But that was Holly. Insolent in the face of danger.

He hesitated, and then decided to add a little background music to make it more like a movie, tense, and suspenseful.

After turning it on, he checked on the Council members. They were sitting glued to the screen. Even Cahartez, who claimed to be experiencing emotional trauma over being stuffed in a vent for over twenty-five hours. Or so he thought it'd been.

It was true, at least, that plenty of things had happened since he'd been up in the vent, and plenty of things had changed, including his opinion of his precious little Sool.

With a sigh, he opened a bottle of beetle juice, and leaned back in his chair. Holly would be alright. Holly was always alright.

* * *

Sool whacked Holly over the head once again, and spun around, keeping her between himself and the LEP guns as he backed towards the control panels. Artemis he wasn't worried about. Artemis had a gun, but it wasn't loaded, and his own was. No threat there.

The best way out of this, obviously, would be to hit the instant detonation button, and then program the DNA cannons to take out the fairies in front of him. With one of the lasers, he could cut a hole in the wall panel, and escape. As easy as that.

He pushed past Artemis, groping across the panel, and finally finding the button he was looking for. Instant detonation. He smiled slightly, and looked at Artemis.

"What are you doing?" Artemis took a half step closer, and then backed up as he pointed the gun at Holly's head again.

"Do you know what this button does, Fowl? No? Well I shall tell you. As soon as I was gone, I know you were going to destroy the bombs. But this button will make sure you can not do that. And the time doesn't matter. We have about five minutes anyways. You see, this button is for emergencies like this. It's an instant detonation button."

Sool pressed the button deliberately, and smiled, as the computer whirred. "Authorization."

His smiled widened. "Computer confirm."

There were a few beeps. Then: "Confirmed."

"You see Fowl? As simple as that. In exactly ten seconds, the world will blow up. No matter what you do. It's a non-reversible act."

Holly let out a gasp of anger, and began to jump up and down on Sool's injured toe, hollering profanities at him, and finally managing to kick him in the groin again.

Artemis just smiled. "Indeed. It is a non-reversible act, Sool. But I'm afraid it will be without the results you were hoping for."

Sool froze, suddenly feeling the pain his elated triumph had blocked out. Again, Artemis had anticipated him. And done _something_ that he would not like. Perhaps disconnected the wire. Maybe the other computer would never get the signal. But in that case, he would just dawdle for four more minutes, and wait for them to blow up.

"You see, Sool—"

The screen suddenly went black. Foaly started, and let out a scream of rage. Something had cut off the cameras. Something had cut off _his_ connection. Something had purged _his_ cameras from the system. Something was ruining _his_ drama!

"No lights Fowl. Try stopping me now." You could hear the smugness in Sool's voice.

"There may be no lights, Sool, but I can see you." There was a rustling sound, as someone moved. "You see, Sool, I have the ability to see in the dark. And don't stick out your tongue at me!"

An audible gasp. "You can see me?"

"Yes. And I must say that was extremely childish."

Sool let out a howl of frustration. "You shut up, you!"

"My name is Artemis Fowl."

"Shut up!"

Crash.

The lights came back on, and Artemis was standing there, remote in hand, looking at Sool, who'd crept to the other side of the room, and tripped over Holly's chair. "I trust you're not injured?"

For an instant— just an instant— Sool looked exactly like his cousin. His face turned from an embarrassed pink, to deep red. And from deep red, to bright purple. And from bright purple, to an ugly bruised one. And then to an odd color with tints of blue.

"I would breath, if I were you," advised Artemis calmly.

Sool struggled upwards, pulling Holly along, who went limp on him, and kept slithering down to the floor every time he tried to stand her up. "Stand up! Damn you Short!"

"I'm tired…" whined Holly. "I'm tired. My shoulder hurts. I have to go to the bathroom."

There were more titters from the men at the door. Holly sounded exactly like a bored kid on an extra long shuttle ride. She even had the whole whine perfected. It was beautiful.

Sool let out a high-pitched scream, neck bulging, and jerked Holly across the floor towards the men. "You! Kelp! Put down your laser, and kick it over to me across the floor. Don't you dare try to pull anything on me either, or I'll shoot her. I swear."

In silence, Trouble set down the gun, and kicked it over in Sool's general direction, not wanting to help him, but not wanting to get Holly hurt either. Especially that.

Sool picked it up, and tucked it under his arm, quickly pointing the other gun at Holly's head again, and dragging her after him as he fought to reach the door.

Holly put up quite an amusing fight though. She kicked, and screamed, and complained, and caught herself on everything she possibly could. And asked annoying questions, and tried to bite Sool's fingers, and most of all kept saying she had to got to the bathroom.

Which is, by the way, the most embarrassing, and annoying phrase for a criminal mastermind trying to take over the world to have to listen to over and over again. Especially in front of everyone.

Sool set his jaw, pointed the gun at the door, and pulled the trigger. Nothing happened.

Holly snickered. "You didn't pull the safety, Sool."

More titters. Sool was losing the ability to think rationally. And the titters were not helping. They didn't go with the image he was trying to create— of a dangerous, sinister man, who kept his head in all situations, and always had a way out.

It took a while to cut a hole in the wall. He'd made it that way on purpose, and now he wished he hadn't. The entire time, Holly wouldn't stop complaining, and whining, and asking to go to the bathroom.

Finally, the hole was done. Sool swung Holly up, and looked at the room. "If anyone follows me, I'll shoot her."

Holly snickered wickedly. "If he remembers to pull the safety first."

Sool kicked at her, and missed, stubbing his toe once again. And once again, Holly snickered.

Muttering to himself, Sool grabbed her, and disappeared through the hole into the darkness. A second later, there was a loud crash, and a pained howl, and more snickers from Holly. "Did you forget you have to lift your foot when you go up stairs?"

After a few minutes of swearing, they could hear the heavy clomp of boots on concrete stairs.

Trouble looked at Artemis, and then crossed the room to him. "What now, Fowl? What now?"

Artemis opened his hand, revealing a blank access chip. "Without this, he isn't going anywhere, and he'll find that out soon enough. He took it from Holly's suit, but I swiped it when I woke him up."

"What if he comes back for it?"

Artemis held out his hand. "Give me your access chip. It won't work on the pod, but he won't know until he tries."

Trouble dropped it into his hand.

"Thank you."

"What about the nukes?"

He shook his head. "I switched the wires for instant detonation and abortion. The nukes are all destroyed."

"What if he shoots Holly?"

Artemis turned, and walked across to the hole in the wall. "She'll be fine. Trust me."

"But what if she's not!" Trouble drew his gun, and strode across to Artemis, tilting back his head, and glaring up at him. "What if she gets hurt? What if something happens?"

Artemis sighed, and shut his eyes. "It may. It may not. It probably will. There are risks we all take in things like this, and Holly is always the first to take them. She knew the risks when she got involved. She's happy, now that the nukes are stopped."

"That's all? What if he kills her?" Trouble was shouting now.

"He can't."

"Yes he can!" Trouble trembled with rage. "He has that gun, and he's happy to use it!"

"Yes. But it doesn't have any bullets in it."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive."

Finally, Trouble turned away. "So what now?"

"We wait. He'll be back."

They waited. Minutes ticked by, and more. And more.

Then, they heard shouting. "You took it! I know you swiped it! I _know_ you did! Give to me right now, or I'll shoot you!"

Artemis stuck his head through the hole. "That won't be necessary, Sool. She doesn't have it."

There was another crash, and then loud bumps and thuds, and even louder complaint from Holly, as Sool brought them both hurtling down the stairs, and they collided with the wall.

"You missed a step," pointed out Holly, even though it was a tad bit unnecessary.

Sool leaned out. "Alright, Kelp. Tell your boys to pile their weapons over there in the corner. It's not against the rules. You're not giving them up. Go on! Tell them!"

Trouble looked at him for a long time. Then, he motioned with finger, tossing his gun across the room into the corner. One by one, the others followed his example. Reluctantly, but willing to do it for Trouble, and knowing Fowl would have something.

"Right. Now, Fowl? Hand me the chip. Right now." Sool nodded, poking Holly with the gun.

With a sigh, Artemis reached into his pocket, and searched for a moment, finally drawing out an access chip, and holding it out. "Drop Holly. Drop her, Sool, and you can have it."

"Give it to me."

Artemis hesitated, and finally dropped his hand within Sool's reach. Sool snatched it out of his hand, and stepped back, pulling Holly up the stairs by her cuffs.

"Now what?" Trouble looked up at Artemis impatiently. He wanted to heal Holly desperately, and get her home. She looked so tired. And her arm was getting worse, and still bleeding from all the rough play she'd gone through. And he had to talk to her.

Artemis squeezed through the hole, and stood there a moment, listening. "Alright. Come on."

Foaly let out a gasp of horror. They couldn't do this! How were they supposed to watch well? Ah, yes. The men's video feed. It would be just slightly jerky, and full of jolts on the stairs, but it would work. He switched to Newt's feed, and settled back to watch.

The phone rang, and eyes glued to the screen, as they filed in, one by one, he picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hey Foaly. Demon. How're things going?"

"I don't know. Sool has Holly on the roof, and is going to get away in a pod. Or try to, except Artemis gave him the wrong access chip. Anyway, I'll talk to you later. It's at the best part. Bye." Foaly hung up, and then realized that he'd been talking to the worst, most wanted hit man in all of Haven. And that he'd hung up on him.

He gulped, grabbed another bottle of beetle juice, fished out another carrot, and looked back at the screen.

Artemis began his way up the stairs, Trouble close behind him. "Do you need him alive?"

"No," snapped Trouble. "To much legal junk. We can't kill him unless we start an avalanche by accident. But believe me— more than anything else in the world, I'd like to throttle him. If there were anyway to do so, I would, but there aren't."

Artemis smiled, and said nothing.

"Why?"

"Because I was thinking the same thing. The only difference, is the fact that your own laws forbid you to punish me, or stop me. After all, Sool kidnapped me. That, technically, can be justified under code 679, situation 'E' in Volume 18, The Laws and—"

"You know this stuff?" asked Trouble in disbelief.

"I have to." Artemis smiled. "After all, not everything I do is legal, and I don't want to get in trouble with the People. I've studied your laws for a long time now. Kind of. I'm getting to know the legal technicalities that can get me out of uncomfortable situations."

Trouble shook his head. "Well, like you said, I can't stop you, and I sure as hell hope you blow him into little pieces."

Artemis opened the roof door, and looked out.

Sool was stomping around Holly in a circle, making a trench in the deep snow that covered the roof. "I want to know the access code! I want to know it now!"

"But there is none!" protested Holly through chattering teeth.

"Then what do you call that?" Sool leaned over, picking her up and shaking her violently. "You listen to me, Short. This whole act has been real cute, and a lot of fun. But it _over_! I have a few more _seconds_, probably, until they come swarming up here."

"Probably," agreed Holly.

"Shut up! Now if you want me to leave you here— _alive_— for them, I want to know the access code. And don't tell me there isn't one, because that's what the stupid computer wants, and when I entered the code, it denies me entrance! You got in! How?"

"There isn't a code, though," said Holly in a confused voice. "I swear there isn't one, Sool. I swear. I never had to enter one before."

Sool threw her down, and stuck the chip in the slot.

The computer beeped for the code.

Holly shook her head. "There was no code when _I_ used it. It just opened right up."

"Ah…" Sool turned, and pulled her to her feet again. "I know. The pony programmed it so only you could use it. You open it for me, Short, and I'll let you go."

Hesitantly, Holly turned, and pushed in the chip. The computer beeped for the code again.

Sool threw her back down with a swear word, and leaned against the pod to think.

Even from ten feet away, with the wind, they could here Holly's teeth chattering. Trouble clenched his fists, and pushed past Fowl, raising the door a bit more to climb out.

Artemis jerked him back down. "Wait until he empties the gun. If there's no threat, he won't do it at point blank."

"Until he empties it?" hissed Trouble. "You mean it's not empty?" His voice started to rise. "He'll kill her Fowl! What are you thinking? What are you doing? Just let me—"

"You left your gun down there. And Sool would have a few seconds to shoot her anyways before he blacked out. Just wait, Trouble. Trust me when I say she'll be alright."

"Why don't you shoot him? You have a gun!"

"I know. But he's been messing with it. It's for close range only. He thinks the one he's holding is close range. That's why he won't let go of Holly."

"This is close range! We're not more than fifteen feet away!"

"I mean about three feet range," snapped Artemis. "After that, there's no guarantee it'll do what I want it to do. I believe the bullets explode. That's what he meant about blowing her head off."

"But his gun—"

"Wait, Kelp. There are no bullets in it."

After a long, long, minute of silence, Trouble leaned back against the concrete wall, and waited, eyes on Holly.

Sool looked down at Holly, coming out of his daze. "Alright, Short. I know you know the code. And I'll be fair, because you've been a good sport, and made things interesting. So you have until five to start talking, or I'm going to blow your head off."

Holly shut her mouth tightly, and looked at him.

"One."

Nothing.

"Two."

Still nothing.

"I'm serious Short. Three."

Holly shook her head.

"Four." Sool leaned over, and jerked her to her feet. "I'd start talking, Short. It's not going to do anyone any good to have you dead."

"Yes it will."

"Oh really?" Sool sneered. "And what good would that be?"

"You still won't have the code, and you're stuck here. You spend the rest of your life in prison." Holly laughed openly in his face.

"Five. Are you going to say anything?"

"Don't forget to pull the safety. And tell Trouble I love him," said Holly cheerfully.

The force of the shot lifted her into the air, where the wind caught her, and slammed her down into a drift. Blood spurted everywhere, liberally sprinkling the ground red, and turning to snow to a pink slush.

She lay still, and did not move.

Trouble gasped, and then buried his face in his hands.

Artemis shook his head, and climbed out. "Hello, Sool. I advise you to lie down on your back, with your hands over your head."

"Why should I?"

Artemis pulled the safety. "Does this gun mean anything?" He walked closer, ignoring the gun Sool was pointing at him.

"It's not loaded, Arty-boy."

"Oh really?"

Sool swallowed, and quickly pulled his own trigger. Nothing happened. He got an empty, hollow click. No bullets. Nothing.

"You know what?" Artemis leaned down. "You destroyed those nukes. They never detonated. And Holly's alive and well. You didn't even penetrate her skin. And the gun you're holding is the empty one. I have the full one. And I'm going to blow your head off, little man."

"You can't!" sputtered Sool. "You can't! That's murder! It's against the law!"

Artemis laughed. "And what's all this around us, Sool?"

"Trouble Kelp!" shrieked Sool. "I demand my rights! You _have_ to help me! Stop him!"

"I don't have a gun," said Trouble with a grim smile. "I put it downstairs in the pile. Just like you said, Commander. Just like you said. Or don't you remember telling me that?"

"Please?" sniveled Sool. "He'll kill me!"

Trouble just smiled.

"Oh gods," gasped Sool, as Artemis pointed the gun at his head.

* * *

In the Council room, Vinyáya clapped her hands gleefully. Justice. If any person on the planet deserved to die, it was Sool. Not just for this try, but for everything else he'd done in the past.

Foaly leaned forwards in his chair, chanting a lone plead for the shot. To not have to worry about Sool breaking out of prison like he worried about Opal… oh the joy.

He wasn't all that worried about Holly now. Everything made sense, sort of. The capsule had been in the gun. Artemis's blood was all over the ground. Holly was fine. Just a little tired from everything, mostly likely.

* * *

Something stirred to their left. Something moved.

Trouble turned, staring at Holly in amazement, as she lifted her head, and glared meaningfully at Artemis, who was staring straight ahead in the other direction.

"Artemis Fowl!"

He didn't answer.

"Artemis Fowl!"

Artemis turned with a sigh. "Look Holly, he deserves it. You know that! You know he does! I'm _not_ going to hurt an innocent person, Holly, and you know that! He deserves it! Look what he was going to do with the nukes! He was going to make you all slaves!"

"Artemis!"

"Don't say anything, Holly. Please don't say anything!"

"Fine. I won't." Holly stood up with a wince, ignoring the blood that trickled over her, and tottered over to Artemis, something clutched tightly against her in her hand.

"What?"

Slowly, she opened her fingers. Something glinted, and Artemis reached down with a pout, picking up a small gold ring, and reading the inscription in silence.

"The spark," said Holly, and passed out.

* * *

**So there you go. Artemis turns out to be a pretty good guy after all, but still with a hint of malevolent evil, and a delicious need for revenge, etc. etc. etc. You get the point. It was delightfully fun to write it all, anyway. I did okay on the scheme, and Artemis's character too.**

**But anyways… It's _not_ the end yet, and you all know it. Holly and Trouble are not happily married. So. More is coming.**

**You who do not review: Your evils will condemn you on the day of judgment. :)**


	9. Happily Ever After Kind of

**sighs We have officially reached the last chapter, in which everything is, of course, resolved. You know what I mean. I'm just going nuts over my next story. It has a different style than most anything. It really needs a lot of historic and geographical research done, that I really don't want to do. :) You know what I mean. That's me. Maybe I'll rewrite everything so I don't have to do research, or can make up something that sounds fairly plausible. Anyway, it'll probably be a few weeks before the first chapter's up. I'm sorry. Anyway, it's bound to be liked, becuase I wrote it in the same style of Hitting Hard, which everyone liked. **

**For those of you that asked about The Spark- reread the last chapter of the second book, where Holly is saying goodbye to Artemis. For some reason everyone wants me to write A/H. Is that because all these new people who are reading are reading because of Agi, or what? Anyway, I have written A/H before, but all of them have been OOC, and I will not publish anything that is troublesome, and hard for people to follow. Perhaps someday I will put one together and publish it for you. **

**(The diamond mentioned in my next story hint was _not_ the one Mulch stole in The Opal Deception. Think again, people. This next story is like Hitting Hard. ... hint, hint..._think of a character like Juliet_...If you haven't read Hitting Hard, go read it, and MAKE SURE YOU REVIEW!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the things I own. The things I own are the things not owned by Colfer. Colfer owns everything except the things I own. The things Colfer own are the things I do not own. :) Try that one, all you people who think you're the next Artemis Fowl.

* * *

**

Trouble gave Artemis a tremendous shove, almost making him lose his balance, and dropped down beside Holly, summoning up a blaze of sparks, and letting them loose in her.

Holly jerked slightly, arching her back, and shaking violently, as the magic repaired the hole in her shoulder, and the bruise from the capsule. Then, she settled, and lay still.

"Are you alright?" Trouble leaned over her, touching her face uncertainly. "Come on… Holly?"

Artemis looked down. "She'll be fine. Give her a minute."

"With all that blood loss? It'll probably be several!" Trouble scowled up at him angrily, still not ready to forgive him for risking Holly's life, little risk as it had been.

"That was not her blood," said Artemis calmly. "It was my own. The only blood she lost was from the earlier bullet in her shoulder."

"Hey, ah—" Vein came around them, and leaned over, cuffing Sool, who was watching the end of the gun, that Artemis had left in his face. "I know you would all like to keep talking, and this is really sweet, but Holly's probably going to freeze, as is Artemis, and we need to get Sool and his men all back, and get things under control."

Trouble leaned down, scooping up Holly and turning back towards the door, motioning Artemis to follow. "Right then. Bring Sool downstairs, and lock him up wherever he was keeping Holly with five of the men watching him. Put two or three in with him, and some out in the hall. I'll take care of Holly and Artemis."

Someone from Ops interrupted. "There's another two shuttles on the way, and they have the room and equipment to take the convicts back to Haven. There are also several medics coming. And the Council wants to see you, Holly Short, and Fowl when you get back."

"Whatever." Trouble switched to the main frequency, cutting them out. "Everyone not assigned something assemble downstairs in the lounge, and help sort things out. If anyone needs medical attention, do your best, and medics are on the way. If you have some to spare, and someone needs it, give it to them. No excuses. I'll be with you shortly."

They followed the men back down the stairs, and Artemis led the way back to his room.

Trouble lay Holly down gently, on the bed, and sat down in a chair, looking at Artemis. "Well, either you're going to get mindwiped again, or a medal. I can't promise you anything."

A smile teased his mouth. Not the vampire one. "They won't be able to mindwipe me. I've made sure of that. But don't tell anyone, alright? It might make some parties feel insecure. And we wouldn't want _that_ to happen, after all. Would we?"

"I understand."

Artemis seated himself, and studied Trouble a moment. "Are you two married?"

"No." Trouble examined his hands. "Actually, I kind of sprung things on her in the port, when she stopped, and I was supposedly negotiating with her. I don't think that was such a great idea. But I thought if I never saw her again, it would be nice to know. It surprised her a little. She hadn't thought about it. And it made her nervous."

"I would guess." He paused. "Of course, things will be different now."

"Why's that?" Trouble looked up quickly, and then back at his hands. It felt rather odd talking to Artemis Fowl and himself and Holly. After all… Artemis _was _a human.

"The emotional trauma of the whole thing. You heard what she said to Sool. I had to make it realistic, so I didn't let her in on it. She thought she was going to die. What did she say, Commander? She said: And tell Trouble I love him.' Being close to death, or a supposed one, brings hidden things to the surface— things she herself might not have realized until then. It brings out priorities. It tells a lot about what's important to that person." Artemis gazed down at Trouble, amused. "And that's you."

Trouble squirmed, and looked at Holly. "Maybe. But I don't think she'd marry me."

"Why not?"

"Are jobs would clash horribly. If I ever had to have her arrested— And we'd hardly see each other. Besides… I kind of want kids. And she knows. And she doesn't want them, and I know that. She doesn't want to be tied down to a home and all that."

Artemis nodded slightly. "Of course. I should have guessed as much. That's Holly. But if you love her, and if she loves you, you're both going to have to make sacrifices. You're both going to have to compromise."

"How?" Trouble stood up, and sat down on the bed beside Holly, gently running his fingers through her hair. "It seems pretty straight forwards to me. Kid, or no kid."

Artemis got to his feet, moving towards the door. "Perhaps she simply doesn't want to _have_ one. Consider adoption, why don't you?"

Trouble blinked, and looked up quickly as Artemis shut the door. Actually, Fowl was right. Having the baby might be the problem for Holly. Except for the waiting list, adoption would be fine. Of course, it could take a lifetime. With a baby only every twenty years, and magic to fix accidents, there were less children out there. But it sounded good.

"Do you want to adopt a baby?"

He started, spinning around to look at Holly as she opened her eyes. "What— How much did you hear?"

"Most of it, I think." Holly struggled a moment, and rolled over with a wince, stretching out across the pillows. "This bed's comfortable. Rub my back, Trouble."

Cautiously, Trouble put his hands on her shoulders. It was just engrained in him not to touch Holly, or be hit. But she didn't hit him. She turned her head, pushing her hair out of her face, and shut her eyes.

For a few minutes neither said anything. Then, Holly opened her mouth. "He's right you know— Artemis. When I thought I was going to die… all I could think about was you. Your face, and your hands, and your eyes, and your lips. I really wished I'd told you I loved you. That I'd done more for you. And I really wished—"

She stopped, and he leaned over, curious as to the flush on her face. "You wished what?"

"Nothing," she muttered quickly. "Never mind!"

"Tell me! I want to know!" He poked her side. "I _deserve_ to know."

Holly mumbled something, and shook her head.

"What?"

She turned her head away, rubbing the back of her neck, and biting her lip. "I… really wished I'd—" Her voice had dwindled to an embarrassed whisper. "I feel like such a—"

"Never mind!" He leaned down, laying his head on her back, and listening to the low thud of her heart. It sped up slightly, and then slowed back to normal. "Tell me!"

"I really wished I'd slept with you," she mumbled, and buried her face in her hands.

Trouble grinned, stretching out on the bed beside her, and wrapping his arms around her waist. "It's not too late. Just in case you want to save the world again."

"But—" Holly stopped short with a startled gasp as he pulled her closer, and kissed her.

Trouble studied her face a moment, and knew she was not angry, and she wasn't going to make him stop, so he rolled over on top of her, and kissed her again. "I love you, Holly."

"But—"

"Tell me you love me!" he commanded.

Holly turned her head away, so that his lips missed hers, and tickled the soft spot under her jaw. "Can we make it work though, Trouble? Are you sure it will? Because if not… I don't want to get hurt. I don't want _you_ to get hurt. Are you sure we can—"

"Yes!" said Trouble impatiently. "You don't have to have a baby, and you don't have to take care of a house, and I'll quit my job and work with you if you want."

Holly stared at him. "But you're a commander!"

"So?"

She hesitated, and then wrapped her arms around his neck, dragging him down, and kissing him eagerly. "We can make it work," she whispered. "If you love me that much there's no way we can't!"

Trouble smiled, and kissed her back. "I'll turn in my resignation forms before we get married then. Now tell me you love me!"

"I love you. And you're not going to resign. I don't want you to."

"Then what—"

Holly put a finger to his lips, cutting him off. "Don't say anything. Wait and see. I have an idea about something."

Someone tried the door, startling them both. The door didn't open thankfully. Artemis must have locked it. "Hey Trouble?"

Trouble slid off the bed, and hurried to the door, as Holly hastily smoothed down the blankets, and stretched out, trying to look tired and injured, and innocent of any crime.

"Hey man, what—" Grant stopped, looking at Holly. "Are you alright, Short?"

"Great. Wonderful in fact."

Grant glanced from Trouble to Holly, and back again. Holly was trying to look innocent, and succeeding too well to be that. Trouble was just plain elated about something. "Well… Congratulations then, you two. When's the big day; or am I not invited?"

Holly scowled at him. "I don't know. You interrupted our little talk. But never mind. We'll send you an invitation after it's over."

"Yeah. Well thanks. Um, Trouble? The men are coming up from the newly arrived shuttles, and there are medics coming to check Holly. Just to make sure. Though I can tell from her cheek she's alright. They're definitely not excited. They asked me to plead for mercy for them. They heard tales about her great dislike of medics."

Trouble nodded. "Alright. I'll come out and help keep things going smoothly. Holly, you can stay here, or come with me. If you're still tired though, I want you to stay here."

"Not tired." Holly jumped off the bed, and trotted over to him. "Can I have your phone? I lost mine. Well— Sool took it."

After a moment of rifling through his suit pockets, he produced his phone, and tossed it to her. "Try and get Artemis to tell you where your suit is. You need something warm for going back to the shuttles."

Holly nodded, finished dialing, and followed him down the hall, waiting for Demon to pick up.

"How much?"

"Hey Demon."

"Oh. It's you. Are you alright, chickadee?"

"I'm not your chickadee," said Holly sourly. She shook her head at Trouble as he turned angrily.

"Then what's-his-face actually got you?"

"You mean Trouble?"

Demon sighed. "I knew I had no chance. But never mind. That's beside the point. Are you alright?"

"Perfectly, believe it or not." Holly strolled into the lounge, opened a refrigerator, and dug through, finally finding an apple. It smelled like human, but at least it didn't have that wax stuff on it.

"So ah, why'd you call?"

"To tell you two things," said Holly sweetly.

"What?"

"One." Holly bit into the apple. "You've got twenty-four hours until I make it hot for you. And two. Change your phone number."

"But I helped you!" protested Demon. "Aren't you going to let me off for _that_?"

"No," said Holly, fighting laughter. "You're a hit man, Demon. And it's my job to catch you. Instead, I'm giving you this: twenty-four hours, a warning, and a promise that I won't actually be the one looking for you."

"Oh. Well, that's different then." Demon sighed. "It was nice working with you, short of a time as it was. I hope you and Trouble live happily ever after. I still think you would have made an even better hit woman though. But enough. I've got to pack."

"Until we meet again," murmured Holly, and hung up, slipping the phone into her pocket.

"Miss Short!" There was a clattering sound behind her. "You shouldn't be standing up! Sit down! Sit down! You're only injuring yourself! Sit down, Miss Short!"

Warlocks and the medics that assisted them. Holly turned, raising an eyebrow, and smiling unpleasantly. "What if I don't want to be seated? I would really prefer to remain standing, if you don't mind. I assure you that I'm fine. It wasn't even a near death situation. There's nothing you need to heal. Everything's been taken care of."

The two warlocks slowed, eyeing her uncertainly. The story of the lamp and bashed heads had made its rounds of the medical community in less than two hours. This woman had almost died a few days ago. And then been severely injured. But that didn't mean she wasn't dangerous.

"Well?"

"That sounds alright to me," said one quickly. "I'll just look at your shoulder if I may?"

"Look all you want," snorted Holly, and turned, jumping back as one of the prisoners being carried over everything kicked at her.

"Sorry about that," gasped Newt, looking as if he'd like to drop his man and run very far away, where he could lie around and do nothing, and be nice and warm and comfortable.

"No problem." She stepped closer. "Here. I'll take him. You go find someone smaller."

"Miss Short— the Council has asked we—"

Holly turned around, lifting her man up so she could see them. "I know! I told you, you could look. I didn't say I was going to sit still and wait for you! What did you think I'd do? Lie down on an operating table, and let you put me under? There's work to be done. Now get out of everyone's way, or start helping, but don't stand there!"

She carried him down to the doorway, where someone else was waiting to transport him to the shuttles, and almost ran into Artemis. "Oh—" She stopped, blowing a wisp of hair out of her face. "Do you know where my suit is, Artemis? I need it."

"Down in the labs. Third table to your right as you enter the door. Look in the cabinet underneath it." He paused, twisting the ring on his finger uncertainly. "Look, I'm sorry about everything. But if I had told you, and— things wouldn't have gone how they should have."

She nodded. "I understand. And thanks for ah… smoothing things over between me and… him."

Artemis smiled, and nodded. "Good luck. In the best of ways. No sarcasm intended. Though I'm tempted when it comes to the thought of you changing a diaper."

Holly scowled at him, and hurried back down the hall to get her suit.

* * *

Three hours later, Artemis, Holly, Trouble, and Foaly found themselves sitting in front of the Council, as Cahartez read off a monstrous list of charges for Artemis, Holly, and Foaly. Trouble hadn't actually done anything wrong, but he was commander, so he was there. 

Juliet was still rather woozy, and she hadn't really done anything, so she was resting in one of the lounges. She hadn't even woken up until they were landing. Sool had almost overloaded her system with the drip.

"Now," said Cahartez finally, looking up at the triad. "We'll start with Foaly. Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

Foaly nodded enthusiastically, excused himself from the accusations with a few forgotten laws, and proceeded to nominate himself for about sixteen different awards.

When he was done, Vinyáya stood up. "The charges have been answered, and in light of your service, you are acquitted, and the Council has agreed to fund that project you purposed last month." It was obviously something the Council had agreed on prior, knowing he would have an excuse.

Foaly grinned, and sat back, pleased with what he'd gotten.

Cahartez looked at Artemis. "Have you got anything to say Fowl?"

Artemis quoted a small passage of law, and got several blank stares and sighs in return. He was acquitted as well, and told the next time he got into trouble like that, he would be mindwiped again.

Then, it was Holly's turn. Holly looked at the room, and Trouble out of the corner of her eye. Then at Artemis. "I want a lawyer. It's my right."

Cahartez looked rather surprised. "Ah… yes. It is your right, I suppose. Who—"

Holly settled back in her chair, and closed her eyes. "Artemis is representing me. Shut up so he can talk and explain why I'm innocent, will you? I want to hear this."

After Artemis was done, which wasn't very long after, Vinyáya stood up again. "Alright, Holly. You're pardoned in full, and the LEP would like to extend an invitation to you, asking you to take up your old position here. We have talked, and decided to make you commander of the Human Relations and Service branch if you rejoin."

Holly opened her eyes, and sat up. "One question. If something like this last thing came up again, would I be able to do on the field operations with Recon?"

"That's up to Commander Kelp." Vinyáya glanced at him appraisingly. "We're moving him for temporary to permanent. Not only do you get along better with him, but he has better relations with most everyone in general."

"How I get along with him is important?"

"National security. We need someone who can convince youto remain on our side."

"Are you suggesting I have a weakness for him?" growled Holly.

"No… but you're friends." Vinyáya shrugged. "So you might listen to him, from time to time. But about the offer. If you want time to think about it, I understand."

Suddenly, she thought of Mulch. "What about Diggums?"

"He wants you to get him a lawyer."

"That would be Artemis then."

After a long moment, Cahartez waved a hand. "Fine. He's innocent. Why even give him a trial? Kelp, you can let him out when you get around to it. Do you have an answer, Short?"

"Can I talk to you about that tomorrow?" Holly got to her feet, pushing her chair in. "There are several people I need to talk to before I make a final decision on anything."

"Certainly. We'll see you tomorrow morning at nine then." Cahartez shuffled some papers, and looked at Artemis. "We'll accommodate you for the night. You can go with Foaly. He'll take care of you, I guess. Now if you'll excuse us…"

Artemis nodded, and rose, following Foaly out of the room, down to Ops. Holly and Trouble left the room together.

* * *

"So that was your idea?" Trouble pulled out an access chip, and opened a door. 

"Yeah. Do you think I should take it?"

He turned around, startled at her question. "You have to ask? Why? What were you thinking? I mean, you have a job as a commander. Not active commander, but still commander. It pays well, and you would be back at the LEP, and… you know I'd give you permission for up top, field operations. Why? Was there something else…?"

Holly sighed, and shrugged. "I knew they were going to invite me back, but I didn't think they'd offer my a commander's position. Especially as head of HRS. I don't know."

"What did you want?" Trouble paused in front of a holding cell, waiting to open it.

"I— I kind of wanted my job as a major back. I know it pays less, and all, but it—" She looked up. "Do we need the money?"

"Well, no, actually, not that bad, unless you want to buy a house. But I'd think you'd at least want to be my colleague. Not under my command."

"Why?" Holly took the chip from him, pushing it into the slot, and waiting for it to process. "Why wouldn't I? I mean, you're going to be a lot better than Sool, and a lot less strict than Julius."

He shook his head. " I don't know. Never mind. Forget it."

Holly opened the door, and walked in, motioning for him to follow. "Hi Mulch. You're good to go. You and Trouble and I need to have a talk about something though."

Mulch got up, complaining about the hardness of the concrete, and followed Holly and Trouble down the hall and outside, where they all got into Trouble's car. Only then, did he stop complaining long enough to ask how things had gone, and what they were doing.

Holly glanced back at him. "I'm fine. We need to talk about me going back to the LEP, and you taking over the agency."

"Really?" asked Mulch eagerly. "Then why is Trouble with us?"

"Because he… I mean—" Holly squirmed, glancing up at Trouble for help. "Um…"

"Because we're going to get married soon," said Trouble simply.

You could almost see Mulch's wheels turning. "How much do you think the journos would pay for the basic facts and a few pictures? I mean, you're both celebrity right now. Both heroes. And it's such a sweet story. I'll bet they'd pay a whole bunch!"

Holly glared at him fiercely. "You are not telling _anyone_, _anything_, Mulch Diggums. We haven't even really had time to talk. Nothing is really worked out, so be quiet!"

Mulch made a face, and settled back, determined to find a way to make money off it. Later. When Holly was less angry.

At her house, they discussed and bargained in great detail the transfer, and the amount of interaction between the agency and the LEP, as well as money, and payments still to be made.

Finally, Mulch left for home, where he could get food, and sleep.

Trouble turned to look down at Holly, who was stretched out on the couch. "So. Are you going to ask for the major instead?"

"Unless you want me to take the other." Holly got to her feet, rubbing her eyes tiredly, and walking into the kitchen. "Want something to eat?" She opened a cupboard, taking out a glass, and filling it with water from the tap.

"I'm good." Trouble sat down on the table, watching her. "You really want the major, don't you?"

Holly said nothing. She stood there, studying the glass.

"Take it. You'll be happier. We don't have to buy a new house. I'll move in with you, alright?" He stuck his hands in his pocket. "Besides, with my new salary, things will be even better."

"Okay." Holly set down the glass in the sink, and looked at him. "Are you going to spend the night?"

He stood, moving closer. "Want me to?"

Holly went up on tiptoe, smoothing down his hair the right way. "Just in case I have to save the world tomorrow."

Trouble smiled, and pulled her against him, kissing her.

"He never kissed my mouth," said Holly suddenly, looking up at him. "I mean Demon."

"Oh." Trouble winced, and looked away. "I'm sorry I said those things, Holly. I didn't really mean them— to be so angry with you, I mean. I was just— I don't know."

She nodded, and pulled him towards the bedroom. "Come on. It's getting late."

* * *

The Council listened in amazed silence, as Holly requested a job as a major in Recon. Certainly, there was an empty space, now that Trouble had moved up, but why she'd want to be a major, when she'd been offered a commandership was beyond them. 

After a long ordeal of questioning, Holly was given the job, and told she could start next week.

Holly went out, and almost ran into Artemis, who was in a deep conversation with Foaly over the nanotechnology advancement that the Mud Men had been discussing for the last few years. Fairies were pretty far along in that, and Artemis was finding out quite a bit that he would probably use to make himself even richer. Later on.

"Oh. Hi, Artemis. Um, I was wondering what you're going to tell your parents."

Artemis gave her his full attention, motioning for Foaly to go ahead into the Council room. "Actually… Well, I was going to tell them it was an experiment in parental reaction to—" He stopped at the look on Holly's face. "I know. It sounds really cruel. And I hate lying to them, but— it's not like I could ever tell them the truth."

"Try twisting it a little." Holly thought a moment. "Tell them you were kidnapped, but you managed to get out of things with your superior intellect, and you messed with the cameras, and broke codes, and whatnot, and got Juliet out, and managed to get away. You and Juliet can work out a good story. And tell Butler the truth, of course."

A hint of a smile spread across his face. "Of course. The best way to lie, is to tell the truth. Just not how it was. Alright, Holly. I'll tell them that. And be a good boy for them to make up for things." He glanced around, and then bent. "Thank you Holly. For everything. For finding my ring for me. And ah— making me stop. I would have regretted taking his life later. Even as horrible as he was. It's still a life, you know."

She looked down. "Yeah. I know. I thought— about Julius. Not killing his brother, and how it was almost a mistake. But you can't— you can't do something like that. Even if you can get away with it legally. It's not right. Life— you shouldn't take it. Even from people who deserve to have it taken. I don't think it's our place to judge that."

"You're right." He nodded, and touched her hand. "Is he going to give you a ring?"

"I guess. We _are_ getting married soon. Things are still a little bit— chaotic, you know. With all that's been going on, we've decided to wait on all the final decisions, and telling people."

Artemis straightened. "Well, have fun. And good luck. In the best of ways. No sarcasm intended. Though I still—"

"Shut up!" hissed Holly, stomping a foot furiously. "It's not funny!"

Artemis laughed. A genuine laugh, and went into the Council room, shutting the door with a click.

* * *

**The end. (yes, I did insult you) :) heh heh. We shall see… children (another insult). Perhaps some of the things I wrote will actually occur in Eoin's next book. In some of my more monstrous pieces (not published— only about fifteen to twenty percent of the ff I write is published) I have actually succeeded in predicting things!**

**You who do not review: Your evils will condemn you on the day of judgment. :)**


End file.
